Temptation
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: Vladimir Dracula & Erin Noble. A match made in Vampire Heaven, right? Vlad & Erin are at a crucial part in their relationship. So can the young unconventional couple survive together when something goes horribly wrong! COMPLETE! SEQUEL TO FOLLOW SHORTLY
1. Preface

**Authors Note:- This is my first fanfic, my sister told me about it & I thought I'd give it a go, any preferences as to how the story goes, let me know :-)**

_**PREFACE**_

Vlad tried to control his anger. He really did. But something inside him snapped. Something deep inside him snapped.

He lunged at the breather.

He sunk his fangs deep inside their neck.

He relished at the fullness that it fulfilled, relished at the power he felt over this creature.

Deep inside his stomach, his vampiric sensors were on fire.

He fed, and he fed until there was nothing left of the breather to care about.

He finished and discarded the body carelessly, not caring about anything other than how he felt, how it made him feel, how full he felt.

His fangs dripped with blood, his eyes were cold and black, and he shook with the sheer power that possessed his whole body.

Vlad had never felt so _alive. _He began to search for more food, more innocent people that would become his meal.

Vladimir Dracula was in control and he was loving every single minute of it.

"Come on then? Who's going to compete with the chosen one, Breathers?" His voice was low, husky, almost seductive, but threatening all the same.

A middle aged woman stepped forward. "What is a Chosen One?" She asked, curiously.

Vlad eyed her with pure fascination. "I am the Chosen One, Breather." His fangs slipped from his mouth, revealing them in all their glory.

The woman gasped, and tried to step back. Vlad laughed and surrounded her with his many reflections.

"There is_ no e_scape, Breather, you are powerless towards me." He lunged for her throat, paying particular attention to the spot they were most sensitive with.

"I do hope this is painful." He whispered, then his fangs disappeared through her neck.

* * *

All the people that had gathered around Vlad began to run away as fast as they could.

Of course, they were no match for The Chose One.

His many reflections surrounded them, causing a commotion amongst the villagers who were trying to escape from this monster.

"You can run, Breathers, but you will _never _be able to hide from me, I will find each and every one of you and sharpen my fangs on the lot of you, I promise."

Vlad cackled as the villagers scattered around him like leaves falling from an Autumn tree.

"Please, let us go, please." A young woman with a baby in her arms approached Vlad.

She had some cheap, tacky perfume on that made Vlad's eyes sting.

She gripped the baby tighter as Vlad came forward.

"Who has ever heard of a vampire taking pity on Breathers?" He asked,softly.

The young woman gasped and stepped back.

Vlad was behind her in a flash, ready to pounce.

The young woman ran with the baby.

After a while, she returned.

"Do what you want with me, as long as my baby is safe."

Vlad decided to play with his food.

"What's the baby's name?" He asked, pretending to be interested.

"My baby's name is Erin Franchesca Noble."

Vlad gasped.

Then he sunk his sharp fangs deep into the young woman, not caring that he had left a child motherless.

By now, all the villagers had run away.

Vlad loved feeling like he was in control.


	2. Temptation At It's Peak

**Chapter One**

**Temptation at its Peak.**

Vlad sat bolt upright. His face was covered in sweat, his eyes wide with horror. He tried to shake the dream away, shake all the feelings, all his vampire sensors were alight, burning with need, with want.

He stood shakily to his feet. It had been the same ever since he turned sixteen, ever since he looked into _that _mirror…

"Vlad?" Erin's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Vlad, where are you?" He hesitated, wary of himself…

"I'm in here…" he called, happy that Erin was here.

"Vlad, I missed you."

If it was possible, his heart would have melted. Those four words were all he needed to come back down to Earth.

Erin entered his room. She smiled shyly at him.

"Hello you." She whispered. Vlad was enchanted by her. He walked towards her and clasped her in his arms, hugging her, savouring every moment. She giggled against his skin, sending shock waves all the way down to his groin. He leant up and kissed her, filling his mouth with hers, relishing in the rareness of this intimacy.

"Vlad…" Erin released him, and Vlad moaned at the loss of contact.

"No, come back!" he pouted, rather childishly. Erin sighed.

"Vlad, we need to…talk." Vlad released her at once, stiffening at her words.

"We do?" he sighed; he had hoped Erin had good news.

"Yes…" Erin stared at the floor. "About...us..."

"There is nothing to discuss, we're perfect. Or rather, you're perfect." He looked fondly at Erin, she didn't return his gaze. This struck Vlad hard.

"Vlad, you're a vampire. You're the Chosen One." Vlad looked at her confused, unsure of her point.

"You... have…needs…" the words were barely a whisper upon her sweet lips.

"Needs?" Vlad was still confused.

"Yes, certain needs that I don't know I can give you."

Oh, Vlad understood entirely now… "Erin, we don't need to be like most couples. We are unique and I wouldn't have it any other way." Erin still avoided looking into his eyes.

"But, you…you're 16 now, you…" in a way of answering her, Vlad once again pushed his lips against hers, silencing them for a second. Erin broke free of his arms.

"I don't think I'm ready yet, Vlad." Vlad didn't say anything, just looked at her, longing for her to be in his arms once again.

"Erin, stop being silly, I know you're not ready and I don't think I am either, to be quite honest…" Erin stilled.

"You're not? But Ingrid said…" Vlad held his hand up to silence her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ingrid said, did she?" Erin fidgeted. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Ingrid!

"Erin Noble, you make me the happiest I have ever been, in my life. Vampire or no vampire, I want you to be in my life. Whatever it takes, I will do it…" Erin smiled slightly. He made her feel that way too. "Anyway, let's go down, shall we, see what's happening?"Erin didn't want to, not yet, anyway.

"No, not yet…" Her voice once again was almost inaudible.

"Oh?"

"Vlad, I want to try something…" She slipped her cool long fingers through his silky black hair, down to the tip of his shirt, and pulled. She gazed in wonder at her Boyfriend. He was perfect, he was beautiful.

"Erin…" Vlad said, uncomfortable.

"Shut up, and kiss me…" Vlad obeyed, and before they knew what they were doing, they were doing it...

* * *

Vlad was sprawled amongst cushions on his sofa, Erin beside him. Erin coughed.

"Well, that was…unexpected." She avoided his gaze.

"Yeah..." Vlad laughed, falsely. Neither Vlad nor Erin knew what to do. They just laid there.

"Erin I…" Vlad began, shakily.

"Vlad, don't." She looked him up and down.

"We…"

"Vlad, I said don't!"

"But…"

Erin got up and began to get redressed.

"Erin, what we just did, what did we just do?!" Erin ignored him and continued to get dressed.

"Vladdy..?"

The Count's voice boomed inside the castle walls. Vlad stood up quickly, thanking the Count inside his head for breaking their awkward silence.

"Vlad!" The Count was becoming impatient.

"What, Dad?"

"Come here!"

What could have happened? Vlad dressed quickly and shot out of the room.

He didn't see Erin crying.

* * *

Once he was downstairs, he could hear his Father shouting at Renfield.

"What did you want, Dad?"

The Count looked up, obviously unaware how long Vlad had been there.

"I had a surprise for you, Vladdy."

"A..A surprise, for me?"

"Yes, don't look so confused, Vladdy, isn't a vampire allowed to treat his son once in a while?"

Vlad stared at the Count.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No questions, Vladimir, just come with me!"

Vlad obeyed and followed his Father to the blood cellar.

"This, my dear boy, is for you."

The Count held up a bottle. It didn't take a genius to work out what it was.

"Blood, for me? How kind." Vlad whispered, sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Vladdy, I want you to have it."

"I don't drink it though, do I?"

"Not what I've heard, Vladdy.." The Count muttered under his breath.

"_What?!" _

"Nothing.." The Count smiled at his youngest son.

"Whatever, Dad, keep your blood." He whipped out of the cellar.

The Count stared at the dust he'd caused in disbelief.

Maybe he'd been swapped at birth, he thought, bitterly.


	3. Spaced

**Chapter Two**

**Spaced **

Erin stood there, frozen to the spot. She couldn't, wouldn't believe what Vlad had just done. Tears filled up in her eyes once again. A burning sensation seared through her body, causing her to fall to the cold wooden floor. She cried out in pain.

"Miss Noble, is everything okay?" Bertrand's voice echoed in Erin's head.

"I... I'm not sure." She whispered, pain shot through her again and she winced against the sheer power of it.

"Erin, what…"

"Bertrand, something's happening to me!" she wailed, not caring that she wouldn't have normally spoken to him.

"Shush, it's okay, you'll be okay."Erin grimaced, and then opened her mouth with shock. Bertrand comforted her whilst she laid there.

"Bertrand, what, what's happening to me?"

"Nothing to worry about, it will soon pass." Bertrand paused, uncertain of his own sentence.

"Where's Vlad?"

"He went to the Count, why?"

"I need to speak to him in a matter of urgency."

"Oh, well like I said he's with The Count."

"Excuse me, Miss Noble." Bertrand shot out of the room. Erin was puzzled. She resumed getting dressed, although the pain in her right shoulder made it difficult.

A thought occurred to her, She tried to shake it off.

Tears welled up inside her eyes and spilled on the floor.

* * *

"Erin?" Vlad's voice was cautious. Erin turned around. Vlad gasped. She looked so pale, so vulnerable.

"What?" she asked, wiping her smeared mascara away.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, Vlad, do I _look_ alright?" Erin was crying again.

"Well, no, but…"

"Well done Sherlock." A violent pain cursed through her body, which caused her to fall to the floor once again.

"_Erin_!" Vlad cradled her in his arms.

"Baby, are you hurt?"

Erin peered up, and brushed her hair behind her neck. Vlad gasped, and then retched. On Erin's neck were two perfect circles.

She'd been bitten!

Vlad began to feel dizzy. He knew he'd got carried away, but not_ that _carried away, surely?

"Erin, baby, I..."

"Vlad, just shut up and hold me, I love you." Erin went limp in his arms, Vlad had never felt so scared.

"Erin?!"

Bertrand must have heard the commotion and came flying (literally) through to Vlad's room.

"Vlad? Vlad what happened?"

"Bertrand, I think I've..."

Bertrand lifted a hand for Vlad to stop.

"Vlad, surely you can remember what happened?" Vlad racked his brain.

"Well, we were..." Bertrand raised his hand again.

"Yes, yes, get to the point."

"It..It didn't go too well, Erin wanted me to stop, I got frustrated, I got confused, but I don't ever remember biting her, I don't remember anything after we..."

They were interrupted by Ingrid entering the room.

"There you are, Bertrand, I've been looking for you."

She smiled sweetly and walked over to him. Bertrand looked upon her fondly.

"Missed me that much?" He teased. Ingrid shrieked as his cold hands found her neck.

"Hey, yeah, guys, Erin first...that later." Vlad's voice brought them cruelly back down to Earth with a bump.

"See you later, and by the way, I did miss you." She laughed softly and exited the room without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Me and you aren't so different, you know, Vlad."

Vlad looked at his Tutor and raised his eyebrows."Oh, and what have we in common then?"

"We would both lay down our lives for the women we love."

His words were so simple, but Vlad knew he as right. He would lay down his own life in order to protect Erin, he was sure of that.

"Bertrand, we need to get Erin help..."

Bertrand looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, apart from make her comfortable for her transformation."

Vlad felt as if he had been trampled on by an angry mob.

"Leave me."

Bertrand obeyed.

Vlad sat on the floor next to Erin and began to think of all the things they could have done, all the things they had done, all the things that Erin had had snatched away from her because of him.

His mind replayed one of the best night's he could remember with her.

* * *

"So, what did you do after that?" Erin was absorbed in Vlad's tale.

They were sitting on Vlad's sofa, cushioned between one another.

"I didn't do anything. I just waited until he came out, and _boom, _scared the _bat _out of him."

Erin had to grip Vlad's arm tightly to stop her falling off, she was laughing that much it hurt.

"Robin sounds like a nice guy."

"He was, he was my best friend, we did everything together." Vlad's eyes were sad and lost.

"You miss him, don't you?" Erin squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"Every day, but we couldn't stay there, we couldn't, not after what Ingrid did, anyway. We had to leave. All I could leave him as a scrawny note."

"Can you ever see him again?"

Vlad shook his head.

"I doubt he'd remember me, anyway."

Erin looked up at him with curiosity.

"Why not, Vlad?"

"I mind wiped him, I had too."

"Why did you?"

"Because he knew too much, we couldn't risk it." A small tear formed in his right eye.

"Oh, my messed up, beautiful, confused Chosen One. Come here." She kissed the top of his head. He leaned into her touch and cuddled closer to her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They snuggled closer and fell asleep wrapped around one another's embrace.

* * *

Vlad sighed and lifted Erin onto his sofa.

"You can stay here tonight, Erin. Night, I love you."

Erin's eyes stayed shut.

"I really do love you, Erin Noble."

He sighed and folded himself into his coffin, willing the night to overtake him.


	4. Bad Vlad, very Bad Vlad

**Chapter Three**

**Bad Vlad, very Bad Vlad.**

Vlad didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to think about this. He couldn't have hurt her.

It had to be someone else.

But it wasn't.

It was Vlad.

Vlad had bitten Erin.

This thought sickened Vlad. He loved Erin, why did he do it?

Then he remembered.

The dreams, the mirror, _Bad Vlad_.

His knees gave way beneath him.

He was back. Again…

* * *

Erin was still unconscious. Vlad didn't know what to do with himself. Didn't know how he had allowed this to happen, how he had allowed the Vlad that Erin was afraid of to hurt her in such a way. The thought made him sick and he retched. Ingrid came around the corner.

"Vlad?" Her voice was concerned.

"In here, Ingrid."

"Vlad, Bertrand told me what happened, I'm so sorry."

Once upon a time, Vlad would have laughed at his sister's remorse.

But she'd changed.

Ever since she and Bertrand became a couple.

They both had.

Ingrid hugged him tightly as Vlad allowed the sobs that he had been holding in escape from his lips.

"There now, it's okay, in the long run it means that you'll be together forever, doesn't it, like me and Bertrand."

She sighed and stared dreamily into the distance.

Vlad loved seeing his sister so happy.

He really did, it was like she and Bertrand brought out the best in one another.

Since the death of her first love, Will, Ingrid hadn't been her usual self. Well, that was apart from 'making the streets of Stokely run red with blood'...

But all that had changed now. She was to be married to Bertrand and she carried his child.

"Vlad, I know I haven't been the best big sister in the world, but all is going to be okay, I promise." Vlad didn't know if he dared hope his sister was right.

"Ingrid, what have I done? What if she hates me?" Tears were spilling down his cheeks now.

"Vladimir..." Ingrid emphasised his name.

"I may not have shown this, but I love you, you're my little brother and to be quite honest, if she doesn't love you when she..transforms, then she's not worth your fangs." Vlad looked upon his sister and smiled.

"Thank you, Ingrid, it means a lot you being here, and Bertrand, so thank you, both of you."

Ingrid looked fondly at her little brother.

"Vlad, I am sorry about what I put you through, you know, when I...-"

"It's okay, Ingrid, I realise that you were upset about Will, I probably would have done the same."

Ingrid raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"No you wouldn't, you were all talk but no fangs back then, Vladdy."

Her mocking tone made Vlad laugh for the first time that day.

"That's Future 'Vampire King' to you thank you very much!"

Ingrid moaned and stood up.

"Oh better go, little biter want's feeding!"

Vlad laughed and excused her.

"Okay, not long now, Mummy Ingrid!"

He laughed again. Ingrid swatted him on the head and laughed with him. In truth, she couldn't wait to hold little biter in her arms.

* * *

With Ingrid gone, Vlad let the tears fall again.

He couldn't, no he _wouldn't _believe what he had done.

He listened to the murmur of Erin's rapid breathing,

Oh, how he loved that sound. How he was going to miss listening to her quickening heartbeat, her breathing.

Vlad decided to listen to some music to try and gather his thoughts. He flicked the switch on the stereo.

_'Tell me it's not true, say, it's just, a story...-'_

Barbara's voice only made Vlad worse. He tried to turn the stereo off, but he couldn't find the right button with his trembling fingers.

He threw the remote to the floor and shot a fireball in the direction of the music player. It fizzled, then crackled, then stopped altogether.

Vlad was at a loss of what to do. He didn't want to think about Erin being a vampire, that would mean that the first person he'd sunk his fangs into, was supposed to trust him with her life.

Now, though, Vlad had _ended _that life, and gave her unlife.

Silent tears trickled down his face once again, the hurt inside him threatening to break him into a million tiny pieces.

he gave up and laid in his coffin, he shut his eyes, praying that this was all just a bad dream.


	5. Regrets

**Chapter Four**

**Regrets.**

Vlad stayed with Erin for four days in total. Her transformation was taking longer than they all imagined it would do.

"Vlad?" Bertrand's voice boomed through the walls of his bedroom.

"Vlad, Ingrid wants to see you."

Ingrid had gone into hospital three nights ago, in labour with her first child.

"I can't leave Erin!"

"Ingrid wants to see you, you're an Uncle now!" The words sailed through Vlad's body like a lullaby.

Ingrid Dracula was a Mother, that was a day Vlad would never have thought he'd see.

"I am?" He tried and failed to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"YES!" Bertrand was bouncing off the walls.

"Can you come and look after Erin while I'm gone, please?"

He kissed Erin's forehead and exited to find Bertrand.

"Bertrand? Congratulations, it only took you four hundred years!" He dug him lightly in the back then embraced him in an awkward hug.

"Thank you, Vlad."

"See you later, if Erin wakes up when I'm gone tell her I won't be long!"

* * *

Vlad sped to the hospital as fast as his Vampire legs would allow him.

"Ingrid...Count." He asked at the reception desk.

"This way, please Sir."

"Thank you."

"Visiting Mother and Baby then, are you?"

"Um, Yeah, I'm Ingrid's brother." He entered a dark, small room.

"Vlad!" Ingrid sounded pleased he'd come. "Come and meet your niece!"

Vlad edged closer to Ingrid. He stared at his niece in wonder. She was beautiful, just like her Mother.

"Vlad, I'd like you too meet Luna Jett De Fortunessa." She held Luna so he could get a closer look at her.

"Oh, Ingrid, she's beautiful."

"Isn't she just!"

Vlad spun around. Bertrand was behind him.

"Bertrand, what are you doing here, who's looking after Erin?"

Bertrand shuffled on his feet.

"I wanted to come and see my daughter, Erin is being watched by the Count."

Vlad eyed him suspiciously.

"I have to get back to her, congratulations, again, I'm really happy for the two of you, she's truly...breathtaking."

Vlad ran out of the hospital, and once he was certain no one was watching him, he whipped into the air.

* * *

When he returned, Erin was awake. Relief flooded through him as she took in his presence.

"Vlad..." She eyed him, cautiously.

"Erin! You're awake!" She didn't respond, didn't even look at him properly.

"Erin..."

"Vladdy, why don't you and I take a walk while Erin gathers her thoughts?"

The Count suggested, and Vlad reluctantly agreed. He half smiled at Erin, she didn't smile at him back.

"Vladdy, I was wondering where you'd got too!"

Vlad looked at the Count as if he were mad.

"I was visiting Ingrid and Luna."

The Count looked confused.

"Luna?"

"Dad, she's so beautiful, Ingrid has had a daughter, you already knew she'd gone into hospital, right?" The Count avoided Vlad's eyes.

"I don't tend to take much interest on your sister, or Bertrand for that matter."

Vlad sighed. Since Ingrid and Bertrand had moved out of the family castle into one of their own, his Dad had shown even less of an interest in his eldest daughter.

"Dad, Ingrid had a baby girl, Luna, she's beautiful."

"I'm sure she is." The Count said, still avoiding Vlad's eyes.

"Look, Dad, why don't you go and see Ingrid and Luna? Me and Erin have some... catching up and stuff to do..."

"Vladdy, I think you have a lot more than that..." Vlad shot him a look.

"Okay fine I'll go and see them!" The Count said, although Vlad wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"Good, and whatever Ingrid says, she will be pleased you're there."

"Yes, yes, alright." The Count left the room. Vlad walked out of the room.

Right now, the only thing he cared about was Erin.

* * *

"Erin? Its only me."

Erin didn't respond. She didn't look at him when he entered the room. She just stared into space.

Vlad was cautious.

"Erin?"

He tried again. She looked at him for a second. Her big green eyes were full of fear and confusion.

"Vlad..."

"Erin, you're going to be okay, I promise."

"How? How can you possibly promise me that?!" Her eyes were also full of anger now.

"Vlad, how could you do that to me?" A tear slid down her pale cheeks.

"Erin, I don't remember doing it..."

Erin snorted. You don't remember _biting me_?!" She screamed.

"How can you not remember _biting me_?!" Vlad just stared at her, blankly. If only he _could_ remember, if only he knew _why_ he'd done what he did. Tears began to fall down his own face, mirroring Erin's.

"I love you, Erin Noble." Erin just looked at him blankly.

"Do you, Vlad, really?"

She might as well as staked him there and then.


	6. Discussions

**Chapter Five**

**Discussions**

Vlad felt the bile rise in his throat. Of course he loved Erin. He loved Erin more than anything.

"Yes, Erin, with all my undead heart, I love you."

"People who love someone don't hurt them..." Her words were like a sharpened knife.

"Erin, please, I do love you, with all my undead heart."

"Is that supposed to be a way of apologising Because I don't accept it." She turned away from him so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Erin, please..."

"_No_! Vlad, _no_!" Vlad backed down, intimidated and some how scared by this new born.

"We need to talk, Erin."

"About what?!" She spat. "About you turning me into a vampire? Or was something else on your mind?!" Vlad took a steady, unnecessary breath in, trying to compose his thoughts. He had expected Erin to be angry and upset with him, just not difficult.

"Erin, please..."

"You know what Vlad? What's to stop me going away, slaughtering a whole village then never returning? Who knows what I'm now capable of? _Because I certainly don't_!" She looked more fragile than Vlad had ever seen her.

"Erin, it will be alright."

She began to sob again. Vlad hated himself for putting her through this. This is exactly what she _didn't _want.. he thought, fighting back his own tears that threatened to bubble over any second.

"I love you." He repeated, mainly for himself this time. He needed her to know just how true those three words were.

"Yeah, you said."

Vlad suddenly felt anger bubble inside him. Why was she being so cold? She had never been this cold with him before. Vlad didn't like it. He got up and made to leave her to it.

"Vlad?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Vlad, I'm scared."

Ugh, she was so confusing.

"Erin, why?"

"Vlad, all the stories I've heard are horror stories, about when people get turned into bloodthirsty monsters, slaughter towns, kill children, kill anything, then at the end, they get staked. I mean, I'd rather be dead than be a monster." Her words tumbled out so fast that Vlad had to slow them down in his head.

_'I'd rather be dead than be a monster...' _

That's what Vlad had made her, or at least, that's what Erin thought Vlad had done. Made her into a monster from a horror story. Vlad didn't even try to contain his sobs anymore. He longed to hold Erin and tell her everything was going to be alright,

but he couldn't, because he didn't know if things _were _going to be alright anymore.

* * *

Erin looked at him properly for the first time since he'd entered the room.

"Vlad, tell me I'm not a monster." He looked at her sad, puppy like eyes and whispered,

"You could never be a monster in my eyes."

"Vlad, please don't lie to me." He stood up straighter, offended by her reaction.

"I-I'm not lying to you, Erin, you could never be a monster."

"Please..." Vlad looked at her again, confused.

"What Erin?"

"Please can you get Ryan, I need to see him." Vlad sank into a crouch.

"Erin, I don't think..."

"See, I _am _a monster!" She wailed.

"No, no, you're not, shush, I'll go and get him." Vlad exited the room and fear overtook his whole body.

Erin was right. He had created a monster, a beautiful monster, but a monster all the same.

He didn't know what Erin would be like, now she was powerful, now she had anger that even he wouldn't be able to control.

Now she hated him.

The thought made his knees give way and he crashed to the castles hard floor.


	7. Beautiful Monsters

**Chapter Six**

**Beautiful Monsters**

Vlad laid on the hard floor. Not caring that it was cold, damp and just damn right uncomfortable.

He had turned Erin into a monster. He didn't think he would ever learn to live with that. He loved her, and now he couldn't be with her because of his own, stupid vampire instincts.

He wished Erin had waited, wished that they had gone downstairs when the Count told them to. He stood shakily to his feet, wobbling slightly despite himself.

He could hear Erin screaming, sobbing and raging through the heavy wooden doors.

Oh, how he wished he could turn back the time, turn back the time to when everything was perfect, where everything added up.

He and Erin were blissfully happy.

Then he ruined it.

Erin was right, there was no denying it. Although to the human eye, vampires were beautiful, with no facial disfigurements, they were monsters.

Monsters that terrorised Villages and fed on poor, innocent people.

Monsters that people heard horror stories about, horror stories that would frighten people that much they would have to leave the light on for months after being told them.

Horror stories that more and more people are hearing about.

Horror stories that more and more people are believing not just to be stories, but to be facts as well.

Vlad heard something behind him. He spun round, hoping it was Erin. It was Renfield. Vlad felt a sudden urge to throw Renfield off of the top of the castle.

"M-Master Vlad?" Renfield queried.

"What?!" Vlad snapped.

"The Count would like a word with you."

Vlad had heard enough. He leaned in so Renfield was only centimetres away from him.

"Tell him, to go bite himself." His words were clear, but they were menacing also.

Renfield didn't even bother arguing.

"As you wish, Master Vlad." Renfield scurried off.

If his father wanted to see him, he would have to wait. He shot off and re-emerged in his bedroom, slamming his door behind him. He laid down in his coffin, temporarily forgetting that he had turned his girlfriend into a monster.

A tapping on his door brought him back to Earth with an unsatisfying bump.

"WHAT?!" He snarled.

"Its only me, Vlad, I wanted to see if everything was alright." Ingrid's voice ground into his head.

"I'm fine."

"Vlad, I've brought Luna, thought you could do with a bit of cheering up." Vlad smiled at that. His sister, cheering him up.

"Luna is welcome any time, you all are."

He tried to hide the smile in his voice. The door creaked open, and Ingrid came in, carrying the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Luna."

Vlad studied her with intense concentration and awe. He'd never seen a more beautiful creature. Ever.

"I-I'll be right back, can you look after her a second?"

Vlad smiled as his response and Ingrid shot out of the room.

"Hello, Luna, I'm your Uncle Vlad, Chosen One, Blah blah blah."

Luna reached up with her chubby hand and placed it on Vlad's cheek.

"That's right, your favourite uncle." He heard a laugh in the doorway.

"Erin?"

"I only came to see if Luna was still here."

"She is, come in and see her?" Vlad hoped she'd say yes.

"Only for Luna."

"Only for Luna." Vlad repeated, thrilled that she was coming near him.

She opened the door and cautiously looked at Luna.

"She's so beautiful, Vlad, isn't she?" She gazed in wonder at her.

"Can I hold her?" Vlad didn't hesitate, he handed her to her and watched as the woman he loved cradled his niece.

"Hello, you. I'm your Auntie Erin."

Vlad bit his tongue to stop him exclaiming in delight. Luna gurgled in response. Ingrid appeared in the room once again.

"Oh, Hi, Erin, it's nice to see you."

"Hey Ingrid."

Ingrid and Erin exchanged warm smiles.

"How's life as a Mother treating you then?"

"Oh, you know, hard work, but worth every second of it."

She gazed lovingly into Luna's eyes.

"I bet it is."

Ingrid took Luna from Erin, and Vlad noticed that she moaned inwardly at the loss of contact.

"Well, I'd best get going, Bertrand will be back soon." She looked at Luna.

"Yes, Daddy will be back soon, yes he will, he will sweetheart." Vlad laughed.

"Well, see you later, say bye Luna!"

Luna smiled a toothless smile.

"Bye Luna!" Vlad and Erin said in unison.


	8. Confusion

**Chapter Seven**

**Confusion**

Vlad and Erin stood awkwardly together in the great room when Ingrid left.

Neither of them knew what to do.

Vlad wanted to talk to Erin, but he didn't want to be the weak one, didn't want Erin to think she'd won.

To Vlad's surprise, Erin spoke first.

"So, this is messed up." Vlad stared at her, open mouthed.

"_Messed up_?!"

"Well, how else do you want me to put it? That you've ended my life, that you've killed me?!" Vlad growled in his throat.

"So, how is it messed up, then?" He fought to keep his fangs hidden.

"How is it messed up? Seriously? You _bit _me!"

Vlad couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"Erin, I'm a _vampire!_" Erin laughed a harsh, cold laugh.

"So you're a vampire, your excuse is that, what, it's your..._job_?!"

"Of course not!" Vlad didn't care he sounded childish. "Just leave me."

"Vlad, I came in here to talk, so put them things away for starters!" She pointed to his lowered fangs.

"Talk then!"

She looked at him, her eyes burned with anger and hurt.

"Vlad, I need you to see what you've done to me, you've ended my life, my Human life, so forgive me if I'm a little _upset_!" She snarled at him through her gritted teeth.

"Erin, oh, Erin..." Vlad tried to nestle into her shoulder, but she pushed him away.

"Vlad, why did you do it?" Vlad sighed as a tear trickled down Erin's cheek.

"Like I said, I'm a vampire, it's what we do." Vlad reached up and wiped the tear from her face.

"It's what we were made to do, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" He collapsed to the floor.

"Vlad..."

"_I'm _the monster, not you." He scrambled up from the floor.

"I will always love you, I'm sorry, but it's for the best I do this."

He looked at her, smiled her favourite smile, and vanished into thin air.

* * *

Erin was left standing in the empty room. She didn't know what to do. She heard the clack clack of Ingrid's heels on the castles hard flooring.

"Erin?" She flew into the room.

"Erin, what's happened?!"

Erin screamed and curled up in a small ball on the floor. Ingrid came and sat next to her, placing her arm around her.

"Erin, what's happened? She repeated.

"Vlad's gone." Ingrid's eyes flew open.

"What do you mean, he's _gone_?"

"I mean he's _gone_, and it's all my fault!"

She clung to Ingrid as she sobbed and sobbed for Vlad, for herself, for everything that had happened within the last two weeks.

Ingrid didn't know what to do, or what to think. She looked at Erin on the floor, cuddled up and sobbing. She hugged her once again.

"Erin, I know this will be hard but I want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened between you and my brother, this is important if we ever want to see him again..."

Erin said nothing. Her lips felt like they were drying up by the second.

"Erin?..." She stared blankly at Ingrid's face.

"We..." She licked her lips.

"W-we argued. About the whole-" She waved her arms about to indicate what she meant.

"-vampire thing. He said it was a vampires...natural instinct. He told me that he was the monster, not me, and that he will always love me-..

She sighed as a tear trickled down her face.

"-and then he...vanished. Not before he showed me his fangs, mind. He thinks he's all high and mighty now that he's got his damned fangs!"

Anger was slowly replacing hurt in Erin's heart.

Ingrid stared at her, open mouthed.

"He can be such a pig when he wants to be."

Erin looked up. Anger was now lodged in her veins like an unwelcome guest at a party.

"How could he do this to me, Ingrid? How could anyone hurt someone like he's hurt me? Why did he-"

She stopped.

"Ingrid, there's someone outside!"

Ingrid shot off to investigate.

Erin was planning her next move. She did want to find Vlad, she did, but she also wanted to make him pay, oh yes, she'd make him pay alright.

Ingrid flew back into the room.

"Erin, I'd like you to meet Jasper."

Erin gasped.

"Jasper?! What are you doing here?" Ingrid raised her eyebrows at Erin.

"Enlighten me, have you met before?"

Jasper stepped forward.

"Erin Noble. Now there's a blast from the past."

Erin swallowed air.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd..."

Jasper laughed.

"No, I'm still here, baby."

Ingrid coughed.

"Jasper and I are close...friends..."

Jasper snorted.

"Friends? Ha I think you'll find the term boyfriend, one true love, or The Chosen One more fitting."

Ingrid just stared at them both in disbelief.

Who would have thought it?

Erin Noble had dated another vampire!


	9. Blast From The Past

**Chapter Eight**

**Blast From The Past**

Erin, Jasper and Ingrid stood in an awkward silence. Ingrid spoke first, making Erin jump.

"Erin, I think you have a bit of explaining to do, don't you?" Erin nodded, avoiding Ingrid's eyes.

"Jasper, my father is upstairs, go ahead." Jasper shot out of the room.

"Ingrid... why is Jasper here? What business does he have here? Oh this is perfect, not."

Her words came out all muddled and in one long breath.

"Jasper and my father have business to attend to, I don't know what it concerns, though. Does Vlad know about this?"

Erin laughed.

"Yes, I told him that he wasn't the first vampire I'd dated on our first date." She hissed, sarcastically.

"Erin, you do realise what danger this puts us in? If Vlad were to find out and go after Jasper, we'd all be in serious trouble..."

"Ingrid, I thought he'd died! I _watched _him perish!" Ingrid didn't know what to say to that.

"Erin, what do you mean? He's clearly not dead..." Erin fought back sobs.

"He was the first..person I ever loved. We were inseparable. We were unbreakable. Or so I thought."

Ingrid gestured for her to continue.

"I forget how we met, we just sort of...did. He told me all about the vampires, the werewolves, the ghosts, and all the other shebang... nothing mattered to me. It didn't matter to me that he was a bloodthirsty vampire. I loved him.-"

She paused as she wiped a stray tear.

"-That all changed though, when we met Malikai."

Ingrid stared at her, absorbed in her tale.

"Malikai was a vampire. He was drop dead gorgeous, but he wasn't Jasper. He wanted me for himself, but I chose Jasper. Malikai swore he'd have his revenge. He slaughtered all of Jasper's clan, then he came back for Jasper. But I got in the way.-"

She wiped more tears away.

"-I got in the way so he hypnotised me and dusted Jasper in front of my eyes.-"

"-That's all I remember, that's all that I wanted to remember..-"

"-Then I found you in the woods and I just...-"

"-I wanted to avenge Jasper's death. I wanted to see people suffer like I did when Malikai killed my love. I wanted the streets to run red with vampire blood. Hence the slayer part of me...-"

"-But then I met Vlad and the same feelings I had for Jasper engulfed my body, and I felt safe again knowing that Jasper didn't die in vain."

Ingrid looked up.

"You wanted to avenge your love by killing vampires, how would that have helped exactly? And as for all the other stuff, I think Vlad has a right to know that he was second best, don't you?"

Erin sniffed and a sob escaped her lungs.

"I love Vlad, Ingrid, I really do, but Jasper will always be my first love. I can't change that. I don't want to change that."

Erin stood up.

Ingrid tugged at her arm for her to sit down again.

She resumed her position next to Ingrid.

"So what happened with this Malikai guy, then?"

"I told you. I wanted to avenge Jaspers death. Malikai had moved on from me and was about to become the Blood Groom of Thorn.-"

Another sob racked her body.

"-When I heard about this, I was so angry. I didn't think it was fair that he got a happy ending while I sat amongst the ashes of Jasper..-"

"-I found out where they were holding the ceremony. As soon as I knew, I went there to seek revenge. Thorn was outside, clearly not wanting the Blood Binding to happen. I talked to her for a few minutes and I realised that if Malikai and Thorn went along with it, they would be unhappy...-"

"-I was all set to leave, then he came out of the castle. I flipped. I shouted, I screamed, I cursed. He lowered his fangs and we squared up to one another...-"

We fought and we fought.-"

"-But in a fight there can only be one winner. And that winner, was me."

Ingrid coughed in disbelief.

"You _slayed a vampire_?!"

An angry voice made both Erin and Ingrid turn around.

Stood in the doorway, his eyes black and his fangs lowered, was Vlad.


	10. Complications

**Chapter Nine**

**Complications**

Erin dared not look around. Ingrid made a beeline for the exit, but Vlad stopped her.

"_Erin_?!" A sheepish looking Erin turned to face Vlad.

"Vlad..."

"Don't. You lied to me. You lied to me again, Erin. You said you'd never slain a vampire, why did you lie to me?" His voice was menacingly calm.

"I never wanted to hurt you. Or anybody else, but I had to avenge-" Vlad stared at her wide eyed.

"Something _else _you're not telling me, Erin?" Gone was reasonable Vlad.

Ingrid slipped quietly away to find Jasper.

Vlad was stood statue like still, his arms were rigid, fists clenched.

"Before you.."

"You were in love with another vampire..-" Vlad unclenched his fists.

"-I know, I heard you tell the _whole _story to my sister.-"

"-You know what?-" Vlad spat.

"- _ Eat Garlic!"_

"Vlad..."

"_and_!-"

Vlad seethed,

"-And he was the _ Love of your Life_?"

Erin looked up at him.

"Yes..."

Vlad growled.

"Vlad, I thought he was _dead_! I thought I watched him die three years ago!"

Vlad was past caring for her reasons.

"Erin. Get out. For your own sake, just get out!"

"No."

Vlad spun around.

"_No_!?" Vlad punched the door, cursing as the splinters hit him.

"That's what I said."

Vlad could hardly see straight with rage.

"Erin..-"

He said, too calmly, "I said _go_!"

"No, and you know why? Because we are going to talk about this like adults, or is that to hard for The Chosen One?"

Erin knew she was pushing him, but she didn't care.

Vlad growled.

"You want to talk like adults, yet when the important stuff comes up, like me being _ second best_, you don't tell me!"

Erin laughed.

"Oh, for goodness sake, get over yourself. Get over this. I had boyfriends before you and it just so happened one of them was a vampire!"

Erin struggled to keep her voice from raising.

"Vlad, I love you, I didn't tell you because he doesn't matter now I have you."

"See, so I am second best then!"

Erin's patience was wearing thin.

"Vlad, for goodness sake! I loved him, I didn't tell you because it's too painful for me to talk about! I was fourteen years old and I watched my boyfriend being murdered, or at the time I thought he was being murdered, anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he's obviously not dead!"

Erin couldn't hide the smile on her lips as she said those words.

"And how is that?"

"Because I'm here."

A new voice echoed around the walls.

Vlad's fangs dropped once again and he spun round to see his competition.

He crouched.

Then he lunged at the stranger.

* * *

"Who are you?-"

He asked, calmly.

"- And what the _bat _do you want?!"

Jasper, not at all shaken by his tone, spoke up.

"My name is Jasper Tyrone Fenwick, and I want Erin back."

Vlad laughed unkindly.

"Well, I'm afraid your mission was unsuccessful, she's _my _girlfriend now."

Erin stared in disbelief as they quarrelled over her like a slice of meat.

"Erin Franchesca Noble will always be the woman I love, no matter what, and I will do anything it takes to get her to talk to me again, I love you, Erin."

Erin couldn't help herself.

"I love you too, Jasp."

Vlad screamed with rage, causing Erin to jump.

"Vlad, I..."

Vlad looked at her venomously.

"_What, Erin_? I don't ever want-..."

Erin held her hand up.

"You don't want to see me again, okay, so I'll just go find a breather to bite then, shall I? I mean if you don't want me, to hell with your Peace Plan!"

Erin shuddered as she said those words. She would never, could never, bite a breather.

"Whoa...hold up, Erin, you're a vampire?!"

Jasper stared at her hungrily.

"I guess so, yeah."

He smiled at her and her heart melted into thousands of tiny droplets.

She just couldn't believe he was back!

"So, go on, the pair of you, get out."

Erin had momentarily forgot about Vlad being in the room.

"Vlad, shut up, I'm not going anywhere and neither is Jasp..."

Vlad spluttered with rage.

"If I ever see either of you again, I will dust you. That is a promise, believe me."

Erin laughed coldly and began to walk out of the room.

Then a thought hit her. She ran and jumped into Jasper's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Vlad stared at them both in anger and disbelief.

"Don't do _that_!"

Jasper leaned in so close to Vlad, Erin thought he was going to hug him.

"Erin will always love me more than she loves you, I will always be her One True Love, Vladimir Dracula, so don't you forget that!"

He grabbed Erin and whipped out of the room.

Vlad stared at the dust storm he'd caused.

A silent tear slid down his cheek and splashed onto the floor.


	11. The Chosen One

**Chapter Ten**

**The Chosen One**

**Authors Note: Although I have rated this a T, there hasn't been much of a T theme, thats because it's all about to kick in in the next few chapters, nothing too bad though, I rated it a T for valid reasons, Enjoy :-) xo**

Vlad wasn't sure how long had passed.

He was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move, which, in this case was a good thing on Jasper's behalf.

He stumbled and fell on the floor, sobs racked his body like an angry werewolf on a full moon.

"Erin?!"

He used his voice wisely, knowing Erin wouldn't like his tone.

"Erin, _come here_!"

Erin swayed into the room.

To Vlad's annoyance, she was attached to the arms of Jasper.

"Jasper, if you value your unlife, get off her, _ now_!"

Jasper laughed.

"I'm going, Erin, see you around midnight at the archway?"

He blew her a kiss and whipped out of the room.

"_What_?!"

Erin shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"We're just meeting up for a catch up, Vlad, I have missed him, no matter how hard that is for you to understand, he was my One Tr-"

Vlad snarled.

"Yeah, so you said."

"Vlad, please..-"

"Goodbye Erin, I trust you have business to attend to?"

"You know what? Vlad, I love you, I love Jasper, I love you."

Vlad gazed at her.

"But that's not enough, is it?! I love you with all my undead heart..."

Erin pushed his hand away from her shoulder.

Vlad stepped back, confused and affronted by her reaction.

Rejection was not something he was used to, being The Chosen One and all...

* * *

"Erin? What's happened to you? Where's my kind, considerate, loving Erin gone?" Vlad's words hung in the air like a bad odour.

"I'm not the person you should be asking, Vlad.-" Vlad looked at her confused.

"-You should be asking that question, to yourself, no one else. You made me this way!"

She looked at him, pure hatred flashed in her eyes.

"Erin, please don't leave me...-"

Erin laughed unkindly.

"Oh, Erin, please don't leave me...blah, blah, blah, Vlad, now Jasper is back in my life, maybe I should leave, maybe I should leave with Jasper. After all, he was my One Tr-"

Vlad's eyes flashed red and he dropped his fangs.

Erin laughed again.

"Oh, did you not know? I can do that now!"

She bared her fangs and her own eyes flashed red.

Vlad stepped back, scared and confused.

"Erin, why didn't you tell me you slayed a vampire?! I mean, did you forget to mention it? The amount of times you've told me that you hadn't been a true slayer, that you only have 'slayer blood'... why did you lie to me?!"

"Because, okay? Because I didn't want to tell you. Because I did it to avenge my One Tr... Jasper, because Malikai meant nothing to me."

Vlad wasn't listening anymore.

"You slayed one of my own to avenge one of my own?! He raged in disbelief.

"And how was _that_ going to help?!"

Tears welled up inside Erin's eyes as she thought of an excuse. Vlad saw straight through her.

"Before the excuse, just go, Erin."

"I have fifteen minutes, then I'm going to see Jasper..."

"Talk about him again, I _dare you_!"

"Vlad, stop being such a baby! You can throw your rattle down anytime you want, just go do it somewhere where I don't have to listen to your patheticness!" Erin stomped out of the room.

"_Where do you think you're_ _going_?!" Vlad screamed after her.

"To find my Jasper, now bat off and leave me alone!"

Vlad physically heaved with rage and hurt.

Fine, he thought. If that's how she wants it.

Good bye Miss Noble and your One True Love.

Vlad let his fangs drop, his eyes blackened and he shot out of the room. He had a plan.

* * *

Erin waited for Jasper under the archway.

She waited for ages.

Jasper was late.

"Erin, hey!"

Erin spun around and leapt into Jasper's arms, kissing him fully on the mouth.

"Jasp! I've missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again! How did you escape?!"

Her words all bubbled into one.

"Erin, baby, I'm back, I'm here."

"I have missed you, so much! I can't believe it's you. I-" She kissed him again, this time with hunger, with want, with need.

"So, do you have anywhere we can, you know, I want you baby, like I wanted you all those years ago, I love you so much."

Erin didn't say anything. She took his hand and flew up to her room.

Once they were inside, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Erin knew what she was doing was wrong, yet she couldn't stop herself.

After all, Jasper was the one she gave herself too...

"Erin, I love you so much, I always have and I always will."

He ripped at her shirt, the buttons flew off in every direction possible, but neither of them noticed.

Neither of them cared about anything other than each other.

They kissed, and they kissed, and they kissed.

They positioned themselves in the coffin and let go, drinking in each other's vampiric states.

Erin loved how he was making her feel, she gasped as he hit a sensitive spot.

She could get used to this...

* * *

Outside on the corridor, sobs echoed the walls.

Vladimir Dracula was outside Erin Noble's room, and he heard everything.

He heard how happy they were together, he heard how she laughed when he did, he heard what his girlfriend was like in a relationship, the trouble was, it wasn't _his _relationship.

It was Erin and Jasper's...


	12. This Castle Aint Big Enough

**Chapter Eleven**

**This Castle Aint Big Enough for the Both of Us!**

**Authors note;- I have a confession! I have no idea where this story is going... Who knows what could happen, I haven't decided whether the outcome is good or bad for the Young Vampire yet... sorry for dilly-dallying!**

Vlad had never felt so hurt, betrayed or angry.

He stood there, physically frozen to the spot.

He tried to call out, but his mouth was dry, preventing him from using his powerful voice.

He knew what would solve that.

He tried desperately not to think of the burning sensation in his throat.

But his evil side pushed him aside and took control. He stalked off down the corridor in search of blood.

* * *

The Count was in the Blood cellar, he jumped when Vlad stormed in, his intentions were clear and the Count stood aside as Vlad searched for some food.

"W_here is it_?!" He screamed.

The Count faltered.

"W-where's what, Vladdy?"

"The blood you saved me!"

The Count dared not look in his youngest sons eyes.

"We.."

"You _drank _it didn't you!" He seethed.

"Well, we thought you'd never have the fangs too, so I shared it with a visitor earlier-"

Vlad had heard enough.

He leapt at his father, throwing him back with such a force he winced in pain.

"You shared _my _blood with _him_?!"

"Well, yes, but..-"

"Get out."

The Count couldn't understand his fury.

Vlad threw a fireball up to the ceiling as a warning. His father held his hand up in defeat and whipped out of the room.

* * *

Vlad threw bottle after bottle of blood on the floor in rage.

Then he found it.

The one that he had saved all for himself since his father had allowed him too go in the Blood cellar.

The bottle he possessed was a bottle of the finest blood from the Late and Great Charles Darwin.

Vlad uncorked it and swigged straight from the bottle.

His body began to frenzy as the warm gooey liquid seeped through his throat.

His fangs slid down instinctively and his eyes blackened.

He took another swig, a deeper, more frenzied swig.

He knew this was wrong. He knew it was, but to him, it just felt so...right.

Bad Vlad was resurfacing.

And, for once, Good Vlad was glad about it.

* * *

He finished the bottle and threw it at the nearest wall.

He didn't even attempt to stop Bad Vlad taking over his body, just let it happen.

He writhed in pain as the sensation hit him full on in the chest.

He didn't fight it, though. He wanted it to come, he wanted to be the Bad One again, so he could punish all those that had hurt him.

His body arched against the pain again and he heaved.

Still he didn't stop, he willed it to hurt.

* * *

Vlad's eyes snapped open.

He took a minute to adapt to his surroundings.

He groaned as a thirst so strong it hurt gripped his stomach.

He scrambled up from the floor and pulled the nearest cork from the nearest bottle.

He heard the heavenly 'pop' of the cork and placed the bottle to his cold lips, mm, that felt good.

Soon he would be stronger than any vampire that ever lived.

Then Erin and Jasper would be sorry!

Vlad could feel his strength doubling as he stood there. He loved the feeling of being in control.

Bad Vlad was back.

And this time, the only thing other than blood he wanted to taste on his lips, was _revenge._


	13. Revenge

**Chapter Twelve**

** Revenge**

Erin was laid next to Jasper, feeling dishonest, disloyal and unfaithful.

She didn't know what had happened the night before.

She didn't know why she'd done it. She had enjoyed it, she'd admit, but she didn't like what she'd done.

Erin got up and got dressed quickly and quietly. She sloped out of her room to go and see Vlad.

Vlad was sitting in his room, trying to come to terms with Erin's betrayal. A thousand questions were buzzing around his throbbing head. He heard a knock and a cough from outside his room.

He clicked his fingers so the door flew open, and in came Erin.

"Hey, you." She smiled at him.

It took all his strength to smile back at her. Why was she acting so normal?!

"Can I come over?" She asked, cautiously.

Vlad shrugged his shoulders as a response. Erin sighed and perched herself on the edge of his coffin. She reached out to touch him but he shrugged her away.

"Vlad? What's wrong?!" He couldn't believe she'd do this to him. He sighed, a slow, heavy sigh.

"Nothing, Erin, I need to go, bye."

He made to leave but she grabbed him.

"Vlad, I need to talk to you, about last night..."

Vlad's eyes widened. She was going to confess!

"What about it, Erin?" He asked, playing innocent.

"I did something, something.. something I shouldn't have done, I..."

Vlad couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"You slept with him." He finished for her, sadly.

Erin looked shocked and upset.

"How did you..."

Bad Vlad wasn't going to hold back with Erin. No, he was going to make her suffer for this.

"I heard you in your room!-" Vlad spat, shaking with anger.

"-You disgust me. Don't ever come near me again. I mean it." His fangs had dropped and his eyes were black as night.

"Vlad, please, you have to understand, you have to, please, I loved him, I haven't seen him for three years, I thought he was dead!"

All her words jumbled into one as she tried to reason with him, but Vlad wasn't even listening.

"You've got till tomorrow to get rid of him, or I will, in any means necessary. I mean it, as well, Erin, I will kill him."

Erin looked at him, puzzled.

"Vlad, you never hurt anyone..."

Vlad laughed as the penny dropped.

"Oh, no, please tell me you're not..."

"Hello, slayer, so you're a vampire now? Please, you're pathetic." Erin backed away from him.

Vlad closed the door with one swift movement with his hands.

"There's no escape, Erin, it's just you, and me." Erin gulped as tears began to fall down her face.

"Stop crying. You deserve everything I'm going to do to you, Erin."

"What do you mean?!"

Vlad looked her in the eyes.

"I mean, you are going to stay here while I go looking for your lover. There is nothing you can do to stop me, either, so don't try, if you do, I'll kill you as well, understood?"

Erin nodded, scared to talk in case she said something to offend this horrible new Vlad.

"Good girl."

He kissed her on the lips, but it wasn't a nice sort of kiss. It was a possessive kiss, a kiss that meant he would be true to his words if she tried anything.

Erin had never been so scared of her boyfriend. Never had he been this cold and cruel before towards her.

Maybe she deserved it, maybe she didn't, but one thing was for sure.

She'd find a way to get her Vlad back.

Whatever the cost's may be, he'd come back to her one way or another.

* * *

The room was cold and dismal when she was left alone. She tried to break free of the fang cuffs that Vlad had imprisoned her in, but it was no use. She was trapped.

Still, she didn't blame Vlad for being like this.

It was her fault he was doing this.

if only she could turn back the time and not gone to see Jasper, if only she could turn back the time to when her and Vlad were happy, before they both ruined it, before she became a monster, before everything went wrong for them both.

Giant salty tears ran down her face as she remembered a time when she and Vlad were happier than they had ever been...

* * *

"Come on, slow coach!" Vlad chuckled at Erin.

Erin scowled at him.

"Excuse me, Mr Vampire, but you forget I'm only a poor mere Human and can't keep up with you that well!" She swatted him on the arm. He pulled her closer to him and brushed her nose with his.

"Lets eat, I'm starving!" He nibbled on her lip so she opened her mouth a little more and seized the chance to kiss her.

"Hmm, you're always starving, probably because you're a blood thirsty vampire.." She winked at him and swatted him on the arm again.

"Lets eat then, breather." He breathed in her ear. Erin felt a tingle of pleasure run down her spine as he pulled her beside him on the soft, moist grass.

"What feast have you prepared for me then. Chosen One?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, breather, wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes please, I would." she fluttered her eyes and Vlad giggled a soft, kind laugh.

"Be my guest, breather, be my guest."

Erin reached into the picnic basket.

Vlad grabbed her around the waist, causing her to shriek with laughter and surprise.

"_Vlad!_ Don't do that!"

Vlad placed his hand on her heart, it was beating deliciously fast.

"You make my heart race, you know you do." Erin rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, and their lips met once more, soon, they weren't very interested in the picnic anymore.

* * *

"_Erin?" _

A new voice brought Erin out of her daydream.

"I'm in Vlad's room, I wouldn't come in of I was you, Ryan."

"Why not?" Ryan's tone was accusing.

"Personal reasons."

"Okay, then, sis, I just came to see you, Vlad said you wanted to see me, did you?"

Erin gulped. "No, it's fine, I can do this on my own, thank you. Love you."

"Love you too, sis."

Erin heard the whoosh of Ryan leaving, and sobs racked her emotional body once more.


	14. May The Best One Win

**Chapter Thirteen**

**May The Best One Win**

Vlad was pleased with the reaction Erin had given him. He liked feeling in control of her again. He loved the way power made him feel.

Vlad decided to check on Erin. He stalked down the corridor to his room.

"Erin?" He called, threateningly.

"I'm still here, don't worry!" Erin shot back, acid dripped from her tone.

"That's good, I'll be there in a minute." He whipped in the room.

"Hello, you okay?" Erin's eyes widened at his question.

"You've got me chained up like an animal!" She hissed, straining against the fang cuffs.

"Ah, well, couldn't risk you being in the way, could I?" Erin hissed again.

"Vladimir Dracula, I swear if you've hurt Jasper, I'll hurt you so much, I swear!"

Vlad laughed at her tone. He leaned in to her so his fangs brushed against her neck.

"You're hot when you're angry, baby." His eyes glistened with delight.

Erin eyed him with confusion.

"I'm so angry right now, Vlad, just let me out, please, you'll never see me or Jasper again, please!" Tears streamed down her face.

Vlad's eyes softened at her scared tone. He'd wanted to scare her, but not so much she'd run away.

"Erin, why did you do it? Just tell me that, please..."

Erin's eyes closed tightly.

"Only if my Vlad comes back to me, I know he's in there somewhere..."

Vlad's face dropped.

He'd hoped she'd avoid asking that question.

"Erin... I am me, I'm just angry... I am your Vlad, I'll love you forever, no matter what, baby, I promise."

The words weren't forced from his mouth, he meant every single word.

Erin smiled a cold smile.

"You're going the wrong way about showing me affection, Vlad, you're scaring me." Vlad noticed she had stopped straining against her fang cuffs, he snapped his fingers and they came undone.

Erin wriggled her fingers gratefully.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Erin, I..."

Erin signalled him to stop. She took his hand in his.

"Vladimir Dracula, don't ever do that to me again, I promise you I will never see Jasper again, just let my Vlad come back so I can tell him how sorry I am, please."

"Tell me, I am him." Erin looked up at him warily.

"I can't, my Vlad needs to hear this, not you." That stung Vlad hard.

"Erin, I am him, I think like him, I look like him, I am him, I want you to tell me why you did it..."Erin began shaking her head.

"No, not you. I can't betray my Vlad again... there's only one spot in my heart, and it belongs to Vlad, not you." Vlad was becoming desperate.

"Erin, _I am Vlad_!" He shouted, making her flinch.

"You're not _my _Vlad..." Vlad felt tears well in his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go then. You can stay here." He lifted his cape.

"Vlad, don't go, stay with me, tell me what I should do?" Vlad inhaled for effect.

"If I stay, you'll not be wanting me, if I go, you'll miss both of us. I want you to need me, not the other Vlad, please, Erin, let me stay, I want to stay, he wanted me here, he's still here inside me, me and him are the same people."

He kissed her on the head, showing her what he meant.

"But what about Jasper?" She asked, quietly.

"Don't think about him, it's just me and you now, forever, I promise."

Despite herself, Erin felt comforted by his words, and leaned in closer to kiss him.

"I love you, Erin."

Erin didn't say anything, she just smiled against his lips.


	15. Power Struggle

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Power Struggle**

Vlad released Erin and smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"What's wrong, Erin?" Vlad asked, concerned.

Erin avoided his eyes,

"I can't do this. Let me have _my _Vlad back. Now."

Vlad laughed an unkind laugh.

"Like it or not, baby, I'm here to stay, forever."

"Vlad, if I can call you that, just leave my Vlad alone!"

"Erin, I _am _your Vlad, no matter how many times you deny me, I'm him and he's me, were part of each other, whether you like it or not, so shut up and do what I say, unless you want your little secret to be told to my Dad?"

He grinned manically and shoved her in the arm.

Erin gasped. He wouldn't, would he?!..

"Yes, Erin, I would."

"How did you-"

"New power, baby, mind reading, it's awfully useful. Your thoughts were pretty clear when you was with Jasper, let's just say that."

Erin would have blushed if her body had allowed her too.

"You-"

She swallowed.

"You heard me?"

"Every single thought that went through that pretty little head of yours, I heard it all, whether I wanted to or not."

"So you heard what we...-"

"Yep. Awfully rude of you to be so indulgent, Erin, awfully rude."

"What do you take me for? Unfaithful?"

"No, Erin. You're not unfaithful.-"

Erin smiled at him. His stare remained stony.

"You're a cheap little slut."

Erin gasped, out of habit more than anything, and stared at him in horror.

"That's what you think I am, is it? A cheap little slut? Just because me and Jasper could actually become physical with each other? It is _not _my fault you have performance _issues_!" She spat back at him.

"I may have performance issues, baby, but at least I get what I want in the end, don't I? I get you all to myself when that bat brain has gone, I get you forever, you have to be loyal to me."

"I thought Bertrand said..-"

Vlad snarled.

"You will have to be loyal to me, or I shall kill you before you have the chance to say garlic. I am never going to forget what you've done, Erin, I am never going to forgive you, you'll always be a cheap slut in my eyes now, you've given yourself _quite _the reputation, haven't you? And if you set _one foot _out of line, I will tell everyone in this castle what you've done. Do you know what they'll do to you? They'll stake you before you can say sunbeds! You've cheated on the future Grand High Vampire, with a common garlic muncher, you will not get a chance to explain yourself before you become a pile of dust on the castle floor!" _  
_

"Vlad, please don't be like this. I love you. I do love you..-"

"Then _why _did you cheat on me, may I ask, if you love me that much, why did you _do it then_?!"

"Because I love Jasper too." She answered, simply.

"That's the best you can do? Really? You're pathetic, Erin. How can you love me when you run off and do _that _with another vampire?!"

"I told you. I love Jasper too."

"That's not good enough. I'll leave you in here with your thoughts."

He snapped his fingers and a UV cage curled around Erin.

"Vlad! Let me out!"

Vlad laughed and left the room.

* * *

Alone with her thoughts, Erin began to cry. Big salty tears ran down her face, splashing at the UV cage. She'd known Vlad was going to be angry, just not _this _angry.

She could hear Vlad's harsh laugh coming from the corridors.

"Oh dear, Is little Erin scared?" Vlad mocked.

"Vladimir Dracula, you let me out or I'll..." Words failed her.

"Keep talking, baby, I like it when you're mad."

Erin was beyond mad. She was livid.

"Vlad! Let me out! I hate you for this, I hate you!"

"You and me both baby, we both know you're not coming out of my room for a while, though, don't we?"

And with that, he whipped up into the air, leaving a sobbing Erin behind him.


	16. A Chance To Gather Your Thoughts

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Chance To Gather Your Thoughts**

Erin stood in the UV cage. She was alone, upset and confused.

She concentrated hard on sending a physic message to Vlad;

_'Please let me out, Vlad, I'm sorry. Just let me out so we can talk things over, please...-'_

Erin heard a whoosh and a crack. Her head snapped up warily.

"Please let me out, Vlad, I'm sorry Vlad, _Blah blah blah_!"

Vlad swayed in, mocking her tone.

"Vlad, please let me out, I need you to talk to me properly, not getting mad and chucking me in a fogging UV cage!"

"Language, baby, although carry on, you know what you being mad does to me, baby." His tone was softer, but threatening.

"Vlad!" Erin began to cry again. Vlad did nothing.

"Erin!" He mocked, again.

"Vlad, just let me out of the fogging UV cage, I'll get out of your life, forever, just _please let me out_!"

"Oh, no, baby, I don't want you out of my life. I want you here with me, this is your punishment. You may never leave my side. Ever again."

Erin gasped.

"What has that mirror done to my sweet, beautiful Vlad?"

"It isn't the mirror that did this to us, Erin, it's you and Jasper. You only have yourselves to blame for this one."

"Please tell me you haven't hurt Jasper."

Vlad snarled.

"What does it matter? You're never going to see him again anyway, so I'm not telling you whether he's dead, or, infact, alive."

"You can't stop me from seeing my fri-.."

"Don't say that word. He's more of a fogging friend though, isn't he. He the one you '_gave yourself' _too, is he not?!"

Erin winced.

"You heard that too, Vlad?"

"Yep. Thank you for lying to me _again _baby, all the vampires are going to envy mine and your honesty with each other, aren't they."

"I only said that so you wouldn't rush me."

"You were with Jasper for about five whole minutes before you were ripping each others clothes off..your argument is invalid. _And once more, _I couldn't _care less _whether you were a virgin or not, Erin, I am, there is _no shame _in being one, is there? Or do you think I'm pathetic because I haven't, how do breathers say... been around?"

"I _have not _been 'around'!" Erin seethed.

"Wouldn't surprise me, baby, you are cheap, after all. I have to go now, see you."

He blew her a kiss and laughed unkindly as she stuck her lip out.

"I can think of better ways to use your lips, baby." He winked.

With that, he vanished.

* * *

Erin couldn't believe that just a few hours earlier her and Vlad were happy together.

She tried again to send a physic message to Vlad.

'_I will get out of here, just you watch, then try and keep me by your side, I dare you. You call me pathetic, yet you're the one that's locked me in a UV cage because you can't handle things like an adult should. While I've been in here, I've had a chance to gather my thoughts. I've thought about our future together. It no longer exists, Vlad. I don't want to be the Girlfriend of The Chosen One anymore. I don't like what that mirror has done to you. You say it's all you, but I know my Vlad better than he knows himself. He will find a way to get back to me, he will be angry with me, but oh, he will be so angry with you. You're going to wish you'd stayed in that mirror, I promise you. Vlad, you try and make me scared of you but in all honesty? I pity you. You're sad, alone and just want to be noticed, but my Vlad gets all the credit usually, so you've taken over his body in hope I'll follow you like a puppy. Ha, I won't ever follow you. Ever, you can't escape the fact that you're not really him. You're just a reflection in a mirror, and I'm going to find a way to break that mirror and bring my Vlad back to me, where he belongs. Then you will be dust and the right Vlad will come home to me.'_

A few minutes later, Erin got a message back. This made her jump as she hadn't realised she could communicate telepathically.

_'Oh, Miss Noble, you are going to regret those words, baby. I promise you. I'm coming for you soon, and when I do, who knows what I'll do with you? Call me a traditionalist, but I don't believe in opening presents until the big day. That big day, is tomorrow. I am the right Vlad, I've just become more daring and grown a pair of fangs. I didn't want to do this to you, but what choice do I have? You betrayed me, and there's only one way us Dracula's deal with betrayal. We get even, baby, see you soon.'_

__Erin shuddered. what had she done?


	17. Today's The Day

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Today's The Day**

Vlad decided to check on Erin again.

He whipped up the corridor.

"Erin?" He asked, friendly.

"_What?!" _Erin snapped.

"No need for that tone, baby."

Erin couldn't believe how quickly this Vlad changed personalities.

"_No need for this tone? _Vlad would never do this to me."

"I _am _Vlad, though, so I would."

"Vlad, I'm not kidding, if you've so much as laid a fang on Jasp..-"

"Oh _shut up. _I may have hurt him, I may have not, only I know and I'm not saying a word. My finger is on my fangs, baby."

"_Stop calling me baby_!" Erin shouted at him.

"Why, _baby_, what's wrong with it? You are my baby, forever."

"_We shall see." _Erin muttered under her breath.

"Yes, _baby_, we shall see." Vlad shot her a venomous look.

"Just let me out."

"Ha ha, not likely. You're mine now, Erin Noble. You may never leave my side, otherwise, everyone will know about your infidelity, is that clear?"

"I love you, Vlad." Erin whispered.

Vlad, despite himself, felt his anger soften at those words. But he didn't let her off that easily, no, he wouldn't.

"Funny way of showing it, Erin, though, haven't you?" He spat.

"Vlad, please..."

"_No_,_ Erin!_"

"What have I done to deserve this?..-"

"_What have you done?" _Vlad cut her off, furious.

"I made a mistake. I get that, but I don't deserve this. If my Vlad was here then he'd understand me when I say I'm sorry. I really am."

Vlad didn't even attempt to control his temper. "_I am your Vlad, for the love of garlic, Erin, get that into your thick slayer/vampire skull, will you? I love you, he loves you, but we both want you to suffer, like you made us do. So you will stay in here as long as I tell you, understood."_

"Whatever, just go away, Vlad."

"My room, my rules, baby." He shot back at her.

"I don't care about your _stupid rules_! You have made your point, I will never disobey you ever again, please, Vlad, I'm begging you, let me go and talk to Jasper, please, that's all I ask, please, then I'll be yours forever, just _please _let me go and see Jasper, please Vlad, I know you're in there somewhere, you'd let me go, wouldn't you-" _  
_

Vlad snarled.

"As a matter of fact-"

He winced.

"_Let her go." _A voice inside his head made him jump.

"Fine, you get one hour, that's all, any longer and he's toast, understood?"

Erin smiled at him.

"See, I knew _my _Vlad was in there somewhere."

Vlad didn't have the strength to argue back.

He snapped his fingers and the UV cage dropped around her like paper.

"One hour, Erin, one hour."

She scurried out of the room without a second glance.

* * *

Vlad was beyond angry.

He needed her to see that he _was _her Vlad, that he _was _the _real _Vlad.

He needed a plan.

He looked around the room.

He saw where she had tried to free herself, there were scorch marks up the wall where she had been sitting.

Vlad saw something else out of the corner of his eye.

A piece of paper.

He picked it up, unscrewed it, and began to read.

'_Jasp-' _It read,

'- _Vlad knows what we did._

_ he's hurt, he's hurting so much, he has a right to as well, don't you think? _

_He said he was going to go after you. He said that he'd kill you. I'm telling you, Jasp, I'm telling you to get out of here while you still can. _

_I thought I'd lost you a long time ago, and when you came back, I was confused, and I suppose in a way I'm still in love with you. _

_Vlad will always be the one that I love, though, I don't even know if it is possible to love two people at once, is it?_

_But, Jasper Tyrone Fenwick, I will always love you as well._

_Know this, if I ever get out of here alive, if Vlad ever forgives me, I can't see you ever again. _

_Vlad doesn't deserve to be put though that kind of pain and suffering. _

_Even if he hated me, I could never bring myself to see you again, I'm scared that something will happen to me, but I'm more scared that you will get hurt._

_Just get out of here._

_This family, is a curse upon themselves. _

_I have to stay with them, I love Vlad too much to let him go._

_He may have ended my human life, but I may have helped to end your unlife, and I can never, ever forgive myself for that. _

_I'm sorry this is such a mess, babe, I love you._

_Always and Forever._

_It was nice to see you again, anyway._

_Good Bye,_

_Love From Erin. X_


	18. Betrayal

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Betrayal**

Vlad began to shake uncontrollably.

He re read that one line over and over again;

_'Vlad knows what we did.'_

He couldn't concentrate. She was getting him to escape?

He'd see about that.

Erin's words buzzed around his head like a swarm of angry bees.

'I love you, Vlad.'

He loved her too, more than anything, but she was going to pay for what she had done to him.

He was fed up of people thinking they could do anything to him and get away with it.

Vlad had never felt so betrayed.

He began to cry, he had noticed that al he seemed to do lately was shout at people and cry.

Erin had done this to him.

She'd made him like he was.

She'd have to suffer the consequences.

Bad Vlad didn't _do _second chances.

In truth, he didn't really do first chances.

* * *

"Vlad?" Bertrand's voice cut through Vlad like a knife.

"_What is it?" _He snarled.

"Vlad, Erin has just come up to me. She said I was to give you this."

Bertrand handed Vlad a folded piece of paper.

"Leave me." He whispered, scared of what he was about to uncover.

Bertrand nodded and left the room.

With shaking fingers, Vlad unfolded the piece of paper.

He skimmed down the page, there had to be at least three pages of writing there.

Was she apologising?

Somehow, Vlad knew the answer.

* * *

He began to read.

'_Vlad..-' _He read.

_'-I don't know what to do to make this better._

_If I could turn back time, I would._

_I'm leaving with Jasper tonight, it's for the best._

_I know you said that you'd kill both me and Jasp, but I think this is for the best, better for both of us._

_Jasper will take good care of me. _

_He will, I know he will. _

_Don't come looking for me._

_It's better this way.._

_Thank you for being so nice to me when everybody else wanted me gone._

_I don't know what I would have done without you, especially when Ryan turned against me. _

_I hate myself for doing this to you, I really do, but I can't stand you taking over my Vlad like you are doing. _

_My last moments at your side were filled with terror and hurt._

_I don't think I'll ever get over you being that cold with me,_

_I think it's best if I never see you again._

_Like I said, don't come looking for me._

_I ran away because of your stupid actions, I hope you never forget what you did to me._

_I can't believe that you could be so cold with me..._

_I suppose it made you feel good?_

_Well, how good does it feel now that I've gone?_

_I bet I know the answer._

_I don't ever want to look upon your face, ever again._

_You pushed me out. _

_Never forget that,_

_You were cruel to me, Vlad._

_I am not standing for that._

_I'm sobbing like a baby as I write these words._

_I hope I get under your skin like you've gotten under mine._

_Good Bye._

_I Love You._

_Erin._

_P.s- I mean it, don't come looking for me, don't use the excuse that you love me, because we both know that's no longer true, don't we? If you come looking for me, me and Jasper will be waiting, remember, I've slayed a vampire before now, but how could you forget? Listen at me, rambling on, you always said I could talk for Transylvania, though. Bye Vlad, I'm glad I've seen your true colours, you can explain to my Vlad why I've gone.'_

* * *

Vlad scrunched the paper into a tight ball in the palm of his hands.

He was even angrier now.

She thought running away was going to rid her of him.

Oh, how wrong she could be at times. How wrong she could be.

He grabbed his cape, and shot out of his room.

He would find Erin, he had too, he couldn't bear the thought of loosing her.

His emotions were all over the place, he hated her, but he loved her, he loved her so much.

He would find her, if it was the last thing he ever did, he would find her.

* * *

"Dad!" Vlad yelled.

"Vladdy?" The Count responded.

"I'm going away for a bit, don't bother following me, I want to be on my own."

"Vladdy? Is everything alright?" The Count sounded concerned.

"Oh, sure, everything is just _peachy_!" He shot back, sarcastically._  
_

"Vladimir, mind your tone."

"Oh, bat off and leave me alone!" Vlad seethed.

"Vla-" The Count began. Vlad slammed his door so hard it nearly came off it's hinges.

He tried to compose his thoughts.

His head was a cloud of hurt, but more so, anger.

He couldn't believe she'd run off.

He would find her, though, he was sure of that.


	19. On The Run

**Chapter Eighteen**

**On The Run**

**Authors Note;- I am thinking about doing a couple of chapters from Erin's perspective- what do you think? Also, what do people think of Sinister Vlad? I'm not sure yet whether he will stay sinister or not, any thoughts just let me know!**

Vlad packed up a fresh, warm flask of blood, a book and a stake. He wasn't really sure about the stake. but he decided on it anyway.

He shoved them into his old school bag. As he did so, something dropped out of one of the pockets. He unfolded it and read it.

'_**ERIN FRANCHESCA NOBLE LOVES VLADIMIR DRACULA, EVEN IF HE IS A BLOOD THIRSTY VAMPIRE. ;-) xx**__**'**_

He threw it up into the air with rage and set it alight.

Even if she did love him, she had a funny way of showing it.

* * *

Vlad stalked into the night like a bear with a sore head.

He could hear an owl hooting.

"Yeah, you've got it easy, sitting in your damned tree all damned night without a care in the wor-"

Vlad stopped, realising he was talking to an owl.

He walked on. He could hear voices in the woods ahead.

"Oh my god, right, Kim, he was amazing, best one I've ever seen."

The voice spoke.

It ground into Vlad's head so hard, it hurt.

He decided it was time for a meal.

He walked quietly up to where the breather was standing.

He dropped his fangs and his eyes blackened.

He was about to pounce, but something stopped him.

He could hear a different voice, and this voice, he knew too well.

* * *

He'd been out of the castle for all of ten minutes, and he'd found them.

"Erin, are you okay? You look sad."

Erin's voice floated through the cold November air.

"I just wished I could have said goodbye properly."

"Erin, he had you chained up like an animal, you understand that he isn't safe, don't you?"

"I still love him, Jasper, I always will, I can't just turn my feelings off with the click of my fingers."

"He didn't want you, Erin, if he'd have really wanted you, he would have forgiven you."

"He called me a slut."

"So why do you miss him?"

"Because maybe I _am _a slut! I jumped into be-_my coffin _with you before I'd even said hello properly to you."

"It's not your fault you can't resist me, sweetie." Jasper laughed.

"You think this is all just a game, don't you?-" Erin seethed.

"-You don't realise how much we hurt him..."

"I do realise, I _just don't care._"

"Then maybe I should go back to him, I'm better off being someone's lap dog than trophy girlfriend." She hissed.

Vlad stayed as still as he could, not wanting to be seen.

"Erin, forget about him, it's just me and you now, babes."

"I will never forget about Vlad, Jasper."

"Whatever, I'll see you around."

With that, Jasper whipped up into the air, leaving a confused and vulnerable Erin in his wake.

* * *

Vlad couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

He toyed with the idea of going up to her, but he decided to make her pay.

He whipped into the air, leaving a trail of destruction as he went.

Erin heard the commotion Vlad had caused.

By the time she turned around, Vlad had long disappeared into the night.

* * *

Vlad returned to the castle.

"Vladdy! You're back." His Father greeted him.

"_Don't, Dad, just don't._" He hissed, and slammed up to his room.

Once inside his room, his head swam with questions.

_What were they doing there, why had Jasper left Erin, _and, most importantly, _why did she not seem to mind him leaving her?..._

Vlad didn't even feel bad for leaving her, it would teach her to run away from her problems in future.

He closed his eyes, he would deal with it tomorrow, right now, he wanted two things, food, and his coffin.


	20. Apologies

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Apologies**

Vlad ripped at the paper that had fallen through the door.

He eyed it warily.

He decided to look at it on his own.

'_Dear Mr Vladimir Count Dracula._

_We have received your message loud and clear._

_It is clear to us that you and Miss Noble have unfinished business._

_We cannot permit you to see her, however._

_We think it would be for the best if you forgot all about it._

_Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you or your family. _

_Yours sincerely;_

_ Mr. T. Davies, _

_Head of Slayer's Guild.'_

Vlad re read and re read the letter, yet he still couldn't make sense of it.

He hadn't written to the Slayers Guild.

Not to mention he knew _exactly _where Erin was.

She wasn't at _that _place, he knew for sure.

He went off to find The Count, to see if he knew anything of this.

* * *

He burst through the doors like a bull in a china shop.

"Dad?" He asked.

The dark figure sat in his Father's throne stood up.

It wasn't his Dad.

It was the _last _person he wanted to see.

It was Jasper.

Vlad spun around as he heard a muffled cry.

Underneath Jasper's feet, was a bag.

Vlad snapped his fingers, and the bag disintegrated.

There, curled up in a tiny ball, was Erin.

* * *

"_What the hell have you done?!" _Vlad screeched at Jasper.

"She wouldn't come willingly, pity really, she's such a good catch."

Erin sniffed and tried to stand up.

Vlad shot to her side.

"Don't stand up, stay there." As much as he hated seeing her like this, he still hadn't forgiven her.

"Vlad..."

"Erin, _I said don't!" _

She sloped down even further, intimidated.

"Good girl."

Erin looked at him in the eyes, and scowled.

"Don't patronise me, Vlad, I meant what I said in my letter."

"Ah, yes, your letter, didn't want to say a proper goodbye, then?" He asked, dryly.

"Vlad, please, don't."

"Don't what, Erin?" He smiled sweetly at her.

A shiver ran down Erin's spine, and not in a nice way either.

"_You know what!_" She hissed, getting increasingly more and more annoyed.

"Enlighten me, baby."

Erin ignored him.

"Erin, you really don't want to ignore me, trust me."

"Vlad, can we, just, forget about it?"

Vlad almost swallowed his fangs with surprise.

"_Forget about it?!" _He spluttered in disbelief.

Erin knew she'd overstepped the mark then.

"Yes." She squeaked almost inaudibly.

"No, Erin, we can not _just forget about it_!" He shouted, beside himself with fury._  
_

"S'cuse me, guys, I'm here too." Jasper retorted, annoyed.

"Oh, _shut up!_" Vlad pushed his hand out and zoned Jasper._  
_

"Vlad!-" Erin began to protest.

"We need to talk, and I can't think with _garlic breath _there!"

"I don't want to talk to you, Vlad!"

Vlad leaned in, so his fangs brushed against Erin's cheek.

"You don't have a choice, baby, I say we're going to talk, so we _are _going to talk, okay?"

Erin shrugged as her response.

"Good girl."

"Stop saying that!" Erin said, warily.

"Or what?" Vlad said, threateningly.

"Just stop it, Vlad. Let Jasper go."

"Sorry, I was under the impression that _I _gave _you _orders?" He asked, laughing unkindly.

"You..._give me orders_?!"

"Yes, I do. Problem?"

Erin couldn't speak.

She got up, and lightly kissed him on the forehead.

Vlad looked at her puzzled.

"Vlad, I don't take orders from _anyone_!"

She laughed and made to leave the room.

Vlad grabbed her and, despite himself, couldn't help himself kissing her hungrily.

"Erin Noble, what you do to me, baby, what you do to me, Erin."

Erin laughed against his lips, causing him to open them more.

Erin seized her chance.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, relishing the fact that she no longer had to breathe.

"Don't you ever run away from me, ever, again, I mean it." Vlad warned her between kisses.

"This is wrong, this is so wrong." Erin fretted.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked her.

"You're not my boyfriend."

Vlad growled and released her.

"I am."

"You're not."

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it." He bent down to pick up the stone that had once been Jasper.

He threw it at the wall.

"What was that for?!" A very angry Jasper spat at him.

"A warning." Vlad said simply, then disappeared from sight.


	21. Forever

**Chapter Twenty**

**Forever**

Vlad stormed out of the room, anger etched on his face.

Still, after all this time, Erin still wanted '_her_' Vlad.

Why couldn't she see that they were the same person?!

* * *

"_Help, somebody, please, help!_"

Vlad whipped around, sensing his sister's pain.

"_Bertrand?! Vlad?!" _She screamed._  
_

Vlad didn't waste a second.

He was by his sister's side before you could say 'coffin'.

"Ingrid? Ingrid, what's wrong?"

Ingrid didn't say anything, just stared at him, fear written on her face like a novel.

Then Vlad saw why she was scared.

Behind her, stake in hand, was Jasper.

"Jasper? Are you _that _determined to hurt us?" Vlad snarled.

"I came here for one thing only, one thing, Vladimir."

"And what would that be?" Although Vlad was certain he already knew the answer.

"I think you know, don't you?"

"You will never get your hands on my Erin."

"You're forgetting that _your _Erin wanted to run away with me, Vladimir."

Vlad let his fangs drop and his eyes blacken.

"_Spare me the stupidity, garlic muncher." _He snarled.

"Spare you? I was planning to, but, this one on the other hand-" He points the stake at Ingrid.

"_Don't even think about it, Jasp-" _

He was cut off by the sound of a scream, then silence.

"I thought about it, Vlad." Jasper laughed.

"_Ingrid! NO!" _Vlad stared in horror as his beloved sister disappeared in front of him before his eyes.

"Have you any idea what you've done?!" He cried, tears dripping down his face.

"What Jasper wants, Jasper gets." He said, picking up the pile of dust in front of him, then dropping it.

"You, you.." Vlad was lost for words.

He couldn't think straight.

"She was a _mother_!" He sobbed. _  
_

"What's one more orphan in the world?" Jasper shot back.

Vlad couldn't believe his ears.

"You will regret that when Bertrand finds out about this." He said, quietly.

As if on cue, Bertrand walked in.

"If Bertrand finds out about _what_, Vlad?!" He asks, curiously.

"Bertrand.." But Bertrand stops him.

He spies the pile of dust on the floor.

"I'd know that ring anywhere.." He chokes, referring to her Blood Binding ring.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke, Vlad. Please tell me my beautiful Ingrid is going to jump out and shout 'got you!'. _Please, Vlad, please tell me it's a joke__!" _

Vlad put his arm on his Tutor's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bertrand, I'm so sorry."

"_No_! _She can't be, she just can't be._" Bertrand sobbed._  
_

"I'm not going to let...him...get away with this. This time he has truly crossed the line." Vlad hissed through his tears.

"I'm going to wake up, with my beautiful baby next to me, this is all a dream." Bertrand cried.

"Bertrand, I'm sorry, but this is happening, this is really happening." He comforted his Tutor, or at least, he tried to.

Bertrand wasn't listening anymore. His whole world had just been snatched from him.

"Who would want to hurt my Ingrid?!" He sobbed and gasped as he tried to make sense of it all.

"I know who, and I promise you, Bertrand, he _is not _going to get away with this."

"Vlad, what do I do?! What about Luna?! Ingrid was such a good Mother. What the bat am I going to do?!"

"You're a good Father, Bertrand. You just make sure that she never forgets about her Mother, yes? Excuse me."

He whipped off, leaving a heartbroken Bertrand alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Vlad stumbled down the corridor, unable to contain his emotions.

He sobbed and he sobbed, anger and sadness mingling into one another.

"Vlad?" Erin spies his down the corridor.

"_Erin_!" He falls into her arms, sobs racking his body like giant tidal waves.

"Vlad? Vlad what's happened."

He looked at her, sadness in his usually bright eyes.

"Erin, Jasper..-"

"Not Jasper _again_, Vlad, what's he done now?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Ingrid's gone." Vlad replied, simply.

Erin's eyes widened.

"Vlad, what do you mean, she's _gone_?"

"I mean..-" Vlad paused as a stray tear made its way onto his lip.

"-I mean Ingrid has gone. And it's all thanks to your _One True Love._" He spat._  
_

Erin just stared at him.

Jasper had killed Ingrid?

Something didn't add up.

She cradled Vlad as he wept for his lost sister, lost in her own thoughts, until she began to sob also.

Vlad and Erin held each other, and sobbed, and sobbed.

For both Ingrid and themselves.


	22. Hurting

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Hurting **

Bertrand stumbled down the corridor, unable to think straight.

She just _couldn't _be gone!

Luna was grizzling in her cot.

Bertrand went over to her, scooped her up, and looked in her beautiful eyes.

"You have your Mummy's eyes, yes, you do." He buried his face in her shoulder, and sobbed.

* * *

The Count thundered down the hallway.

"_Bertrand! What is that_ _noise_?"

Bertrand didn't say anything, he didn't quite trust his tongue.

The Count came around the corner.

He saw Bertrand, and gasped.

"Bertrand?" He asked, more softly.

"Ingrid's gone." Bertrand buried his face deeper into Luna's shoulder.

"Ingrid? Gone where?" Irritation detectable in his voice.

"She's gone. Forever." Bertrand whispered.

"W-What happened?" The Count stuttered.

"She's gone." Is all Bertrand could say.

The Count felt an overwhelming sensation, and then something odd happened.

He started to cry.

He _never _cried.

Ever.

"She's gone, as in-"

"Yes, as in." Bertrand tried and failed to control his tears.

The Count let out a strangled cry.

Bertrand looked up at him, with hate in his eyes.

"I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls at the news." Bertrand spat at him.

"I would never, could never, wish death upon my own Offspring, Bertrand. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Sorry? I've lost my beautiful wife-to-be and you your daughter, and you're _sorry__?!" _Anger and hurt was slowly replacing sadness in Bertrand's heart.

The Count put his hand on Bertrand's shoulder, and lightly touched Luna's cheek.

"You are beautiful, Little one, just like Vlad said."

"Just like her Mother." Bertrand replied, softly.

The Count looked upon the quivering wreck that had once been the mightiest vampire in the world.

He reached up, and firmly engulfed Bertrand in a hug.

"What?-"

"I will not stop until I find out who did this to my Daughter, Bertrand, her death will not be in vain, I promise you that."

Bertrand smiled feebly at him.

"Thanks." He muttered. "Means a lot."

"So this is Luna?" The Count smiled warmly.

"Say hello to your Granddaughter, Luna Jett De Fortunessa."

"Hello, little one."

The Count couldn't take hie eyes off this beautiful creature.

"Can I?-" He held his hands out.

"Be my guest, I have some slaying to do." Bertrand growled, and shot out of the room.

* * *

The Count gazed upon the vampire baby he had in his arms, and began to sob all over again.

"Why didn't I go and see you and Ingrid when Vlad told me too. Now I'll never look upon my Daughter's face ever again. I know I never showed it, but, deep down, I _did _love your Mummy, Luna, I really did." His sobs echoed in the bedroom.

Luna reached up and touched his chin. Then something amazing happened.

'_So, you're my Granddad, then? My Mummy loved you too, she really did." _

The Count almost dropped her in surprise.

"Yes, and I really loved your Mummy, Luna, I'm sorry for not showing it, but I did."

He held her close, and remembered the first time he'd seen Ingrid.

* * *

Magda held the tiny bundle up to The Count.

The Count took her, warily.

"Hello, Ingrid Dracula."

In response, Ingrid touched him on the neck.

"That's right-" The Count choked.

"-I'm your Daddy."

Ingrid gurgled in response.

"Magda, she's so beautiful." The Count tried and failed to keep his emotions in check.

"She is, isn't she, Bon Bon's?"

"She really is."

The Count reached up to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, and our little girl, so much."

Magda didn't say anything, just smiled and gazed at the Father of her baby.

* * *

The Count smiled as he remembered that night.

The night he became a Father.

The night that changed his life.

And now, someone had taken his Daughter's life.

He would do anything he could, to make sure she didn't die in vain.

That was the least he could do for his First Born Child.


	23. On The Lookout

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**On The Lookout**

Erin held Vlad as he wept.

"Vlad?" She asked, quietly.

"Do you realise what Jasper has done?" Vlad spat, angrily.

"I didn't think he'd do anything like that.."

"That's the trouble with Slayers; _they never think before they act_!" He raged.

Erin tried to keep calm, getting angry would only make things worse.

"Vlad.."

"_Leave me alone, Erin. _I want to be on my own." Tears were re-emerging in his eyes.

"Vlad.." Erin tried again.

Vlad's eyes flashed red, and his fangs dropped.

"_Erin, I said go_!"

"I want to help you, Vlad."

"The only person that can help me, is me! Now leave me alone."

"You don't have to be so stubborn, Vlad. I'm staying."

Vlad looked her square in the eyes.

"Well, Erin, baby, _maybe I don't want to see you_!" He spat, unkindly.

Erin looked hurt, but quickly composed herself.

"You're upset, Vlad, I get that. It isn't my fault that Ingrid is dead, though." She hissed through her teeth.

Vlad cackled evilly.

"_But don't you see? It is your fault. If you hadn't have run off, if you had stayed when I told you too, my sister would still be alive, and my Niece would still have a Mother. How dare you criticise me?!" _

Vlad was beyond mad.

It was time for Bad Vlad to put in another appearance.

"Vlad, I didn't help Jasper..."

Vlad hissed.

"Speak of him again, and you will join him when I find him and punish him. Is that clear, baby?"

An evil glint formed in his eye.

"You know what, Vlad? You're on your own. Don't you dare go after Jasper. After all the things Ingrid put us through, sometimes I think she _deserves _to rot in _hell_!"

Vlad growled, then leapt at Erin.

"You watch your tongue! _How dare you say that about my sister. _Nobody is perfect, Erin, and you're probably the _prime_ example of that!" Vlad was growing more and more angry with her by the second.

"Just get out." He hissed.

"You think you scare me, don't you Vlad?"

"I know I scare you, baby, I can see into that pretty skull of yours easier than opening a book." He shot back.

Erin stood back, he was right. This Vlad scared her.

"You may think that you're clever, picking through my brain like last nights tea, but you're far from clever, Vlad, you're stupid."

Vlad had heard enough.

He lunged once again at Erin, she noticed something glisten in his palm.

* * *

"And you can stay there until I think of what to do with you, and don't think I'm going to let you, or your ex, for that matter, escape my clutches, baby."

"Don't touch Jasper." She hissed.

Vlad hissed back at her.

"When I find him, Erin, I am going to do _so _much more than _hurt _him, baby, he's dust."

"Vlad, no!"

"Erin, shush, baby, like I said, you won't get away lightly, either."

'_He thinks he's so damn clever.' _Vlad picked at Erin's thoughts like last years Turkey.

"Oh, no, baby, I'm not clever, I just like to get even."

Erin gasped, she'd forgotten he could read her thoughts.

She concentrated hard.

'_Eat garlic, Vlad, I've had enough."_

Vlad laughed again.

"You may have, baby, but I haven't."

He smiled at her, a big, grinning, evil sort of smile, and left the room.


	24. Alone

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Alone**

Erin was left in the great room.

She tried to move.

She was stuck fast.

"_Dang fang cuffs_!" She muttered.

She tried and failed to free herself.

She let out a roar of frustration.

She was so fed up of being treated like an idiot.

"_Vlad! Let me out_!" She roared again.

She heard a whooshing coming from behind her.

She whipped around to investigate.

"Hello?" She asked, hoping and praying it wasn't Vlad.

"_Sorry to disappoint you, baby, but it is me._"

Erin let out a disappointed sigh.

"Let me _out_, Vlad!" _  
_

"Oh, no, baby, I like it when you beg, it's very _entertaining._"

The last word rolled around his tongue with total ease.

"_Vlad! I'm warning you_!" She spat.

Vlad didn't even attempt to control his laughter.

"_You're warning me?!" _He spluttered.

Erin backed down, trying to disguise the fear that was lodging in her cold heart.

"Yes." She replied, avoiding Vlad's gaze.

"Look at me when you're talking to me, baby, it's rude not too." He whispered at her, threateningly.

"J-Just go away, Vlad." She stuttered, afraid.

"N-No, Erin." He mimicked her scared tone, laughing manically as he did so.

"Vlad, I said _go_!" Erin let her fangs drop.

"Think you scare me, baby?!" He looked her up and down with utter disgust.

"I don't need too..-" She shot back, shakily.

"Oh?" Vlad raised his eyebrows at her.

"-Because you and I both know that I've always been the one to take control of our relationship, _baby_."

Vlad stared at her, opened mouthed.

"Enough." He spat.

"Not denying it, though, are you Vlad?" She asked, humour detectable in her voice.

"Eat garlic." He spat, unable to think of a better come back.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" Erin snarled.

"What a delightful thought, baby, yes, I probably would."

"Let me out, I want to find Jasper."

"Yeah okay, I'll give you the directions while I'm at it, as well.." Vlad laughed unkindly.

'_When I get out of here, Vladimir Dracula, I am going to make you wish you finished me when you had the chance.'_

Vlad laughed.

"Who say's your not '_getting finished' _anyway, baby?-"

"And how will you get out of these?" He gestured to the fang cuffs cuffing Erin tightly to the coffin.

"A vampire always finds a way." She shot back, furiously.

"You're not a _true _vampire, baby. You _have _to be loyal, baby."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, baby, if you carry on, trust me!"

"Oh, bat off."

Vlad looked behind him, looked back at Erin, and grimaced.

'_This has gone too far, let me out. I want to be with my Erin!' _A voice inside Vlad's head ground.

"_Never._" Vlad says, quietly, mostly to himself.

"What?" Erin asked, curiously.

"_Never you mind, slayer._"

The words, surprisingly, stung Erin like a nettle, and she fought back sobs.

"Let my Vlad back."

"I _am _your Vlad!" He shouted, angrily. _  
_

"You will _never _be my Vlad, you're just his mere reflection."

Vlad let out a strangled growl.

"I will _always _be your Vlad, no matter _what _you say."

"Go away, I want to talk to my Vlad, not you."

"_I am-_" Vlad gave up and flustered out of the room, sobbing inwardly.

When would she see that he _was _her Vlad?!

He would do anything, anything, to get her too notice him.

No matter what the consequences may be.

He smelt something.

His fangs dropped, his eyes blackened, and he shot off in search of his meal.


	25. Feelings Are For Breathers

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Feelings are for Breathers**

Vlad was at a loss of what to do.

Without his sister, he was at a loss all the time these days.

He remembered what she used to say to him when they were little.

'_Always check for Werewolves under your bed, Vlad, Mummy got took by one!'_

He smiled bitterly.

That was of course before she became power obsessed and evil.

He missed her more than anything.

He didn't think it was possible for a vampire to have this many feelings.

His head swam with the sheer emotion of it all.

Ingrid's last words to him were etched in his head.

_'I may not have shown this, but I love you, you're my little brother and to be quite honest, if she doesn't love you when she..transforms, then she's not worth your fangs.'_

He began to sob uncontrollably.

He would do anything, anything, to see her again.

"Vlad?"

Bertrand's voice was weary.

"In here, Bertrand." Vlad said, trying to compose his thoughts.

"Can you look after Luna for me? I need some time alone, please, Vlad, I'm begging you."

"Yeah, sure, Bertrand, anything I can do, just let me know."

Bertrand smiled a half smile.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Bertrand shot out of the room.

Vlad looked at the little bundle in his arms.

"You're going to be alright, you and your Daddy, you know. I know you are. You're part Dracula, you won't give in without a fight. Oh, sweet Luna, I do wish I had the power to turn back time."

She gurgled in response, and placed her hand on his neck.

He flinched, wary of himself.

"No, Luna, don't do that, sweet heart."

She gurgled again, before falling asleep on his chest.

Vlad sighed happily and watched her contently.

She would have the best life.

Vlad and Bertrand would make sure of that.

* * *

Erin stood outside on the corridor, listening.

Vlad was being so passionate about Luna.

It was almost like it _was _her Vlad, like he was in there somewhere.

She smiled at that thought.

"Vlad?" She queried, warily.

"_What?_" He snapped.

As if there was any doubt he'd be different.

"I just came to see if you were alright, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it."

"How did you get out of the cuffs?"

Erin shot him a sly look.

"Never you mind." She said, smugly.

Vlad had an idea how she did, but he kept quiet.

"_You will be sorry._" He shot back, all traces of passion had left his face.

"Vlad, I came in here to _apologise_!"

"Apologise? You told me my sister deserved to _die _and you think you can just _apologise_?!" He snarled.

He got up and placed Luna in his coffin.

"Erin, I swear if I ever see that _garlic muncher _again, I am going to kill him. I don't care if it hurts you. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." _  
_

"Jasper didn't know what he was doing.." She tried to justify.

"_Enough! Go away, all you ever do, is talk abut him! I have had enough of this, get out, just get out!"_

Without a second glance, she turned and walked out of the room.

Vlad didn't her her sobbing.

She didn't hear Vlad sobbing either.


	26. Breathers For Sale, Cheap!

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Breathers for sale, cheap!**

Vlad didn't look back when Erin turned away.

It hurt too much.

He loved her.

Why couldn't she see that?

He remembered what Ingrid had said again.

'_If she doesn't want you when she transforms, she's not worth your fangs, Vlad'._

Bad Vlad wasn't capable of letting the Former Slayer go, though.

He wanted her so much, it hurt.

* * *

"Vlad?" Vlad's head snapped up as a voice called him.

"Yeah? What? Who is it?" He replied, not really caring about them.

"It's your Mummy, Darling!"

Vlad gasped.

He hadn't seen his Mother in almost six whole years.

She probably wanted something, no doubt.

"_Mum?!_" He queried, shocked.

"That's right, I've come home, darling!"

Vlad sighed.

He wondered how long for this time.

"Where's my Daughter?" His Mum asked.

Vlad retched.

"She..She's gone."

"_Gone?_" Magda's eyes shot open wider.

"Yeah." Vlad chocked.

"Well, when will she be back? I heard the news, where's my Granddaughter?"

No, Mum...-" Vlad swallowed.

"-Ingrid's _gone_."

"Yes, you said, when will she be back? Where's Luna?"

Vlad stood up straighter.

"_Mum_,-" He swallowed again.

"She's not coming back." He said, quietly.

Magda gasped as reality hit her square in her cold dead heart.

"She's _gone?_" She grimaced.

"Yes, Mum.." Vlad let tears overtake his body.

"Ingrid?!-" Magda whispered, almost too quietly.

"_Who did this too her_?" Her body was shaking with anger.

"Never you mind, they won't escape my clutches, Mum, I promise."

"_Tell me who did it_!" She screamed at Vlad.

"Okay..-" Vlad couldn't help but feel smug.

"His name is Jasper Tyrone Fenwick."

Magda gasped and dropped to the floor.

"No, no, you must be wrong, he'd never do that too Ingrid.."

"You _know him?!_" Vlad spluttered.

"I do." His Mother replied, avoiding her sons gaze.

"I met him, a few times, nothing big." She lied.

"Mum, I'm your _son. _Your _only _son, I know when you're lying." He said, dangerously quiet.

"I'm not lying."

"So when did you meet him?" Vlad was intrigued.

"About Eighteen years ago..."

"Was he one of your lovers?!" Vlad spat, unable to contain his disgust.

"_No!_ It was nothing like that. He was only a tiny baby when I met him."_  
_

"Good." Vlad growled.

"I have to talk to your Father, where is he?"

"I don't know, nor care." Vlad shrugged.

"Vlad, this is important. I need to talk to him. Please tell me where he is."

"I would if I cared, Mum, promise. But seen as though I don't, I won't."

Magda stared at him, her body language fearful.

"Vlad... I need to talk to your Father..about-"

"-Ingrid." She finished, uncertainly.

"What are you _really _doing here, Mum?"

"I'm going to find your Father." She said, ignoring his previous question.

She began to walk off.

Vlad snarled and sealed the door.

"_Why are you here, Mum_?!"

"Just wanted to see you all, Vlad!"

Vlad laughed coldly.

"You never '_just want to see us'_, Mum."

"Well, now I do, problem?"

"Tell me how you know Jasper." Vlad threatened.

"It really doesn't-"

"_It does, though, Mum, he killed my sister. Your daughter_!-"

"_-so I think it does matter, doesn't it?!_" He snapped, unable to control his temper.

"Vlad-"

"_Tell me! Now_!"

"Fine,-" Magda paused.

"-Please don't hate me."

Vlad looked at her quizzically.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because..-" Magda paused again, trying to find the right words.

"-Because, Vlad, Jasper Tyrone Fenwick is my son, and your brother."

Vlad hissed.

"_What_?!" He spluttered, furiously.

"He's your brother, Vlad. I met his father at a Breather Sale."

"_Breather Sale?__"_

"Magda smiled.

"Yes, it was buy one Breather and get a second free. He was the stall holder. He was a vampire, just like me. I found out I was pregnant long after he left me."

"_You evil witch! Your offspring killed my beautiful sister, and had Erin before I did. I will finish him." _

"You mustn't, Vlad! You mustn't kill him, please don't!"

"Save your pleas. He's dust."

Vlad shot out of the room, leaving a rather confused Magda behind him.


	27. Spare Me The Gory Details

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Spare Me The Gory Details!**

Vlad couldn't believe his ears.

Jasper was Magda's son?!

Now, that just didn't sit well.

He felt his insides knot with realisation.

Erin and Vlad.

Erin and Jasper.

Jasper and Vlad.

They couldn't be related.

He wouldn't let them be...

The thought sickened him.

He had to pay for hurting them, though.

No doubt about it, he would pay...

* * *

"Vlad?" Magda shouted.

"I don't want to talk to you. Confessing to anymore sons or daughters?" Vlad snapped.

"You said you wouldn't hate me..."

"I _lied!_" He spat.

"Vlad, I never wanted you to find out like this..."

"Like what?!-" He tried and failed to compose his temper.

"-like him killing Ingrid?!-"

He didn't care if she was his Mother, he was too angry to care.

"-Like him stealing my girlfriend?" He seethed.

"Vlad, can we talk about this, like adults?"

Vlad laughed.

"You cannot tell me how to act. You can _especially _not tell me to act like an adult!"

"Vlad..-"

"_Get out_!"

"Vlad!"

"_I said get out_!" Vlad roared._  
_

Magda thought about talking again.

Vlad shot her a warning look.

"I'm going." She defended herself.

"Good. And Mum?" He looked at her with pure hatred in his blackened eyes.

"Yes, Vlad?" Magda asked, hope raising in her voice.

"_Don't ever come back_!"

Magda felt as if she'd been staked.

"Vladimir, please, I was going to tell-"

"_When precisely? When were you, Mum? Just get out. I never want to see you again._"

"I love you, Vlad."

Vlad just laughed.

"Good bye, _Magda._" He emphasized on her name purposely.

"You can't spend your whole unlife hating me, you're my son, my only-" She stopped abruptly, realising she was contradicting herself.

"See you, _Mum._" Vlad mimicked.

"I love you." Magda wailed, tears spilling out of her perfectly made up eyes.

"Get out." Was all Vlad could say, he was too angry and upset to think straight.

"Please find it in your cold heart to forgive your poor, left alone Mother..."

"Left alone?" Vlad asked, despite himself.

"Patrick left me!"She wailed.

"He'll take you back. He has done the thousands of other times. I don't actually care, either, so I'm not one to forgive and forget, see you, Magda, have a nice life. Oh, and if you see Jasper, tell him I'm coming for him."

"You can't hurt your brother!" Magda stared at him with her eyes wide.

"_He killed Ingrid.-_" Vlad shuddered.

"He will get what he deserves, promise."

Magda looked worried.

"And what is that?"

Vlad looked her straight in the eyes.

"Its big, its pointy, and vampires fear them."

"You can't stake him!-" Magda stared at Vlad.

"-He's your brother."

Vlad stood up straighter.

"I don't care, I wouldn't have cared if he was the Prince of batting Transylvania, I am a Dracula, and we don't back down when it comes to family!-"

Vlad laughed.

"-Except if our name is Magda."

"Enough! You are my son,-"

"Not good enough." Vlad interrupted her.

"Just. Get. Out!" He slowed down each word, as if he were talking to a simple child.

"Goodbye, Vlad. I love you.-"

"Yeah, you said." Vlad avoided his Mother's eye contact.

"I really do." Vlad turned away from her.

"Always." She whispered.

Then she was gone, and Vlad was alone with only his disturbed thoughts for company.


	28. Look Behind You

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Look Behind You.**

Vlad couldn't believe his Mother would betray him like that.

Did she really hate him _that _much?

Big tears spilled down his face as he tried to come to terms with the bombshell he'd just been personally handed on a gold platter.

'_He's my son. Your brother'_

Vlad couldn't get those five words out of his head.

This was _so _messed up.

He realised he hadn't seen Erin lately.

"Erin?" He called, although he didn't expect her to answer.

"Yeah?" She answered, smoothly.

"Come here?" There was hope in his voice.

"Why should I?" She replied, casually.

"I need you to come here. I have loads of things I want to discuss with you, so _come here_!" He used his high and mighty voice, knowing Erin wouldn't miss a chance to slate him then.

"Fine, keep your cape on, I'm coming!" Erin snapped.

He heard her before he saw her.

"Hi." She muttered.

"You're beautiful, baby." His tone was soft, yet Erin felt rather threatened by it.

"Am I? I'm a monster."

Vlad gazed at her, this wasn't a case of Bad or Good Vlad, when it came to Erin, they both knew exactly what they wanted to happen.

"You could never be a monster in my eyes, baby."

Erin shuddered.

"You made me into a monster, Vlad, or at least, my Vlad did." There was bitterness in her voice.

"I am your Vlad, Erin."

"You are not, and never will be, _my _Vlad." She shot back at him.

"Kiss me." He said simply.

"W-What?!" Erin asked, stunned at his confidence.

"I said kiss me, baby."

"W-Vlad I..-"

She could no longer speak.

Vlad crushed his lips against hers.

She thought of pushing him away, but she didn't have the willpower.

Instead, she kissed him back, hungrily.

"Oh, Erin, I've missed those lips, baby." He said, seductively.

"Vlad, I can't do this, what about Jasp-"

Vlad's eyes blackened at the very mention of his name.

"Vlad, I-"

"You still love him, don't you." Vlad spat, trying to come back down to Earth after their kiss.

"I will always love him, I can't change that."

"_Excuse me, he dusted my sister in front of my eyes! I will have revenge, I don't care what anyone says, even you can't stop me this time, this time he's gone to far, he's made it personal, so that's what I'm going to do. Staking is too good for him, I have a plan much worse, by far, baby_." Vlad seethed.

"I will never forgive you if you hurt him, Vlad."

"Then so be it. I'd rather watch him die than be with you, anyway, baby, laters!" He blew a kiss in her general direction, and vanished.

Erin stared at the floor in disbelief.

Did he really just say that?

Did he mean it?

What had he got planned for him?

All these questions were buzzing around Erin's head like a disturbed wasp's nest.

She decided to take action.

She looked around Vlad's room, for a pen and some paper.

She couldn't find one, not even in his bag.

What did vampire's write on? Soil?

She routed in his bag to see if she could find anything.

Her fingers brushed against something.

She grasped it and took it out of the bag.

If her heart was still beating, it would have stopped dead.

It was a stake, and this stake, had names on it.

Literally.

She peered closer to it.

Engraved in the wood, there was a little message.

Erin tried to forget what she had just seen, but curiosity got the better of her.

She turned it around and read.

'_To Jasper and Erin. Hope you enjoy your stake. Love from Vlad._'

Erin couldn't see straight as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

Why was he being so cold with her?

And where was her Vlad?

She prayed that he'd return and leave this monster behind him.

That's all she could do.

For now, she was stuck with this Vlad.

And she wasn't going down without a fight.


	29. Conclusions

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Conclusions**

Vlad returned to his bedroom, and roared.

It looked as if a bomb had hit it.

Whatever Erin was looking for was well hidden.

He cursed as he stubbed his foot on the side of his coffin.

He threw it up in anger, nearly shattering the main frame as he did so.

He stumbled upon something underneath a cushion on his settee,

He fished it out.

It was a piece of paper, with Erin's handwriting on it.

Vlad thought about burning it, but this was Erin. He couldn't ignore it.

With shaking fingers, he opened it and began to read.

'_Vlad,-'_

It read.

'_I stumbled upon something in your room._

_Why the bat would you do that to us?_

_To me?_

_To Jasper?_

_I have made up my mind._

_Me and Ryan are leaving, I don't have time to explain to him so I will just have to force him to leave._

_This is the last time you will ever see me._

_I was looking for a piece of paper to write down how much you mean to me and how much I love you._

_Funny how things change, huh?_

_If Ryan knew about what you had in store for me, do you think he'd stand for it?_

_Don't try and turn this on me, either._

_I slept with Jasper, big deal, Vlad, you ended my life before it was really beginning, how do you think I feel?_

_That's the thing with Bad Vlad, he never thinks._

_Bad Vlad needs to realise that my Vlad will want answers.  
_

_How will you react then?_

_You say you're the same people, yet you do this to me._

_I know my Vlad is in there somewhere, and I don't intend of seeing him again, either, it's too painful to think about._

_He killed me._

_You killed me._

_Why?_

_Think about this when I'm gone, _

_Don't bother thinking I'm ever coming back, because I'm not._

_I deserve a better life._

_I deserve a better relationship._

_I deserve a better future, although that's now difficult, what with being dead and everything._

_I will never have children, do you know how hard that is come to terms with?_

_You will never get to hold me as I sob._

_I will never get the freedom I craved._

_You have ruined my life, Vlad._

_I will never forgive you._

_Ever,_

_I have never hated someone as much as I hate you right now._

_Good Bye,_

_This is becoming a habit of mine, saying good bye on paper._

_Enjoy your last letter, _

_There won't be anymore._

_Erin.'_

Vlad read and read.

He finished and threw it into the air, about to burn it into flames.

Just as he was about too, though, a thought occurred to him.

He whipped off to find his Dad.

* * *

Vlad stormed around the castle trying to locate his Father.

"Dad?" He shouted, growing impatient.

"Vladdy?" His Father replied.

"I trust you heard about In-"

His Father looked at him, sadness in his eyes.

"I did hear, Vladdy, I did."

He paused as a tear slid down his pale face.

"Oh, come here, son."

He engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Dad, I know who did it." He whispered.

"You do?!" His Father asked, surprised.

"I do. And there's not a bone in my body that will ever forgive them."

"Vlad, who did it?" His Father asked, anger emerging in his voice.

"Jasper did." Vlad couldn't look his Father in the eyes.

"What?! Why would he-"

"I don't know-" Vlad interrupted him.

"-But _trust _me, I will find him and give him what he deserves."

His Father said nothing, just disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Renfield?" The Count snapped.

"M-Master?" Renfield stuttered.

"Find me that traitor Jasper, _now_!"

"Jasper, Master?" Renfield wondered.

"Yes, that weasel I had in my chambers earlier! He has a _lot _of explaining to do!" He snapped.

"R-Right away, Master." Renfield said, uneasily.

"_Go now_!" The Count snarled at him.

Renfield turned on his heel, and proceeded to carry out his Master's orders.


	30. Time Is Not Such A Good Healer

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Time Is Not Such A Good Healer**

Erin ran.

She ran so far away.

She didn't know, or, in fact, care, where she was going.

She just had to get away from the Monsters.

Even though, she thought, bitterly, she now technically was one too.

The path she chose to take was deserted.

There were no people around.

Erin was afraid.

She tried to quicken her pace, but it was like her legs were stuck to the ground with concrete.

She fished her mobile phone out of her pocket.

There was no signal.

Typical.

She held her arms out as far as they would stretch.

Still no signal.

"Fogging perfect, this is!" She hissed under her breath.

Something moved behind her, causing her to jump.

"It's only me, Erin." Bertrand's face appeared out of the shadows.

Erin had never been happier to see the Older Vampire.

"Bertrand?-" She asked, puzzled.

"-What are you doing here?"

Bertrand cleared his throat.

"I just needed some space to think, I come here often, it reminds me of the last outing me and Ingrid had." He replied, sadly.

He stopped and looked her up and down.

"What are _you _doing here, Erin?"

"I had to get out, Bertrand, something's happened to Vlad, he's.. changed..."

"Changed?" Bertrand raised his eyebrow.

"like, he's... just, not _him _anymore."

Bertrand stared at her.

"You're going to have to talk to me, Erin, come here."

He held his arms out to her, she hesitated.

"I promise you I won't do anything, Erin, I could do with the company."

She sighed, but succumbed to his offer, and cased herself in his embrace.

She noticed that he physically relaxed against her, like she was his protective blanket.

"Bertrand-" She said, softly.

"-It will be okay, without her, you know. I know it will be hard, and I know that you will miss her, but we have to live on in her memory, it will be hard, I know, but I will always be here, she was my friend too, after all. I will always listen to you, Bertrand."

Bertrand gasped, shocked at her soft and kind words.

"Thank you, Erin, I can't tell you how much that means to me. I'm sorry I didn't always see eye to eye with you, you know, I'm a vampire, and it was my natural instinct, I really am sorry."

Bertrand and Erin stayed wrapped in each others embrace for quite some time, both of them feeling content and safe with one another there to protect them.

Erin broke away as she felt a wetness on her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bertrand asked, concerned.

"I just can't believe how much has changed in the space of a few short weeks."

Bertrand pulled her close again.

"Some things have to change, some things are made to be changed, Erin, you'll be alright, I promise."

Erin didn't say anything.

She clung to Bertrand and sobbed into his cape.

"I promise things will get easier." Bertrand said, kissing the top of her head warmly.

Erin could only hope that he was right.

* * *

**Authors Note: Decided to end this one here, although I know what I'm doing with the sequel, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, means a lot to me, until the sequel, happy reading! xox**

**Also, thank you for all the people that helped with the structure of the story, honalooloo being the main person and also thanks to Vlarinfan4eva for her kind words and imput! A****nd also thank you to everyone that Favorited it, I still can't believe the positive comments and words this story keeps getting! Hopefully the sequel will do just as well! Thank you xox**


End file.
